My Sanctuary
by Cats070911
Summary: When DI Barbara Havers is seconded to Oxford for six months she thinks it will be a quiet assignment. She could never guess the forces at play that will change her life forever. Note: this contains some characters from Lewis, but is not a crossover. It is very much a Tommy / Barbara story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply. I normally don't do crossovers, and this one isn't one even though I have borrowed a couple of the other main figures from another show for part of it. I have been busy with uni etc. and was only going to start publishing this later, but Tess twisted my arm. Chapters will probably be a few days apart.

* * *

"DI Havers."

"Hi, Barbara. Is now convenient or are you up to your ears in an investigation?"

"Sir! Hiya. I'm just on my way to see Hillier. I've been summonsed. No doubt I've offended his sensibilities again somehow."

"I wish you would call me something other than Sir."

"Mr Lynley. Lord Asherton?"

"Tommy would be my preference."

"No. I can't do that. How are you?"

"You mean you won't do that. I'm well. I thought I might come to London this weekend and I was hoping you'd join me for dinner on Saturday."

Barbara did not hesitate. "Yeah, that'd be good. I'm off duty all weekend."

"I know."

"How?"

"I rang Winston to check. No point in coming down if you have to work."

Barbara frowned. _Did he just say he was coming down to see her?_ "What brings you to London?"

"A few bits and pieces. You keep finding excuses not to visit me in Oxford, even though you promised you would, so I thought I'd come and see you."

"I've been busy." And scared.

"I miss you, Barbara."

She felt her face redden and was glad he was not there to see it. She had pined for her old boss far more than she cared to admit. "Yeah, me too."

"There's no one to argue with me here, and everyone is very deferential. I need to be told what a poncy fool I am every now and again."

"You're a poncy fool."

"Haha. It works much better in person. So, will I pick you up about six on Saturday? Nothing fancy. Just a meal in a pub over a few pints."

"Yeah, okay. I'd better go. I'll see you then."

"Terrific. See you Saturday and good luck with Hillier. Bye."

"Bye." Barbara put the phone back in her pocket and sighed as she entered Assistant Commissioner Hillier's outer office. His secretary smiled sympathetically. That was never a good sign. She tried to think what her crime had been. No doubt she would be told in no uncertain terms very shortly. It was only Thursday. Saturday seemed so far away.

Thirty minutes later, Barbara phoned Tommy. "Hiya."

"Barbara? I take it things didn't go well with Hillier."

"Sort of. I can't make dinner on Saturday. I'm being seconded out of London for six months."

"Oh! Where?"

Barbara smiled to herself. Tommy was disappointed. "Guess."

"Yorkshire?"

"No."

"Birmingham?"

"Oh heavens no! I'd hate that."

"Well, they've had a lot of issues there lately. Cornwall?"

Barbara laughed. "That would be funny. No, closer."

"Do I have to guess every police service in England before you tell me?"

"That might be fun."

"Barbara!"

"Okay. It's Thames Valley. I'm going to be based in Oxford." Barbara could hear Tommy smiling in his silence. "Major Crimes Unit," she continued, "they have a contract DI there who is finally retiring, and they need someone else to help out until they finalise their restructure next year. Hillier said it was 'only appropriate' that he sent me."

"That's an excellent opportunity Barbara. And we can see each other more often."

"You couldn't wait to go there and leave me." She had not meant to snap, but his decision had hurt. It still did, even if she had understood and quickly forgiven him.

"You know why. It wasn't you. I didn't want to leave you, Barbara. You know that. And this is the best possible outcome, for both of us."

"Maybe. Anyway, I'm coming up on Saturday to meet the team. I'll go back on Sunday; then I have three days to move."

"Then we can have dinner here on Saturday."

"Sorry, Sir. I'm having dinner with the new team. The DI that's retiring, Lewis I think, he's invited me to dinner. He's married to the pathologist, or I believe he is. He's living with her at least. The other DI is like you apparently - very smart and arrogant."

"Who said I'm arrogant?"

Barbara laughed. "Hillier."

"Well, I can wait a few more days I suppose. Where are you staying?"

"This weekend? I don't know yet. Any recommendations?"

"Stay with me."

Barbara was not sure she believed her ears. "Haven't you just got some dingy room in a college?"

Tommy laughed. "That's just for my research. I'm living in a townhouse near the river. I have a spare bedroom."

"Yeah, okay. That'd save some hassle, and you can help me look for a room somewhere. The Met'll pay me a bit over £100 per week allowance. I imagine I can get a broom cupboard for that."

"One that will hold about one broom! There are places in the suburbs that won't dent your budget too much. Or you could stay with me. My house is close to the police station at St Aldgate. It would make sense to stay here."

Barbara was shocked. "What would Hillier say to that?"

"Nothing. You're only renting a room. You don't have to say where. Besides, I'm not in the service anymore. There's nothing he can say."

"You only took a twelve month sabbatical to write your book. You'll be back." Barbara was suddenly unsure. "Won't you?"

"I don't know, Barbara. I honestly don't know. But that doesn't change the fact he can't say anything - even if he learns I'm your landlord. At least promise me you'll think about it."

"I need to see it first."

"Of course. What time are you meeting the team?"

"Six o'clock, for dinner."

"Come up on Friday night. We can go to the pub, and I can show you around Oxford on Saturday before you meet them."

Barbara sighed. There was no point even pretending that she did not want to see him. "Okay, thanks. That'd be great. But no guarantees I'll live at your place. It might ruin our friendship."

To her surprise, Tommy agreed. "It might. I understand your concerns. Let's just see how it feels for both of us when you get here. Stay here this weekend and when you come up next week. No need to make any rash decisions. I won't be offended if you want your independence."

"Okay. I'll ring you when I'm leaving London, and we can sort out details."

"Wonderful! I'll see you tomorrow night then. And I'm happy to give you a hand to move if you need it."

"Thanks. We can talk about that on the weekend. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Barbara almost missed the exit from the M40. A thousand fears about the next six months cycled through her mind. Most troubling though was why she had so readily agreed to stay with Tommy this weekend. It had only been nine weeks since he left London, but it felt like nine years. She had been given his office when he took his sabbatical. It still had his smell. Sometimes she would hide in there, avoiding everyone. She just closed her eyes and pretended he was in the room. Occasionally she could even hear his voice. She could never admit it to anyone, even Tommy. It was crazy. She feared she was going slightly mad, yet it kept her sane.

They spoke on the phone several times a week. One or other always had an excuse. Two or three times Barbara had called to ask where specific files were, even when they were open on her desk. She had not even tried to justify it. She simply needed to hear his voice, and she sensed it was mutual. His excuses for ringing were even flimsier. One morning he rang because he had dreamt she had slept in and claimed he did not want to risk her running late. Ironically it was their hour-long call that made her arrive well after her starting time.

If she moved in with him, it might be impossible not to let on how much she needed him in her life. It made sense. It would save her money, and it sounded as if he lived within walking distance of the station. Tommy's book would keep him as busy as her work, so they probably would not get in each other's way. It was tempting. Very tempting.

Tommy's directions were easy to follow, and she pulled into a visitors car space in front of a row of ancient stone terrace houses. She smiled when she saw curtains on the second floor flick back into place. He must be anxious too.

The neighbourhood looked expensive. Well-kept limestone houses lined both sides of the road. Some were two storied, like Tommy's, while others were simpler single cottages. They were all trimmed with evil little creatures above the drainpipes. As she got out of her car, she thought the gargoyle's eyes followed her. Further up the street, she noticed a quaint Tudor-style house with lopsided small-paned windows and a neat thatched roof. This felt so alien in comparison to the crowded estates around Camden.

Her modest Japanese car looked out of place amongst the flashy Jaguars, Mercedes and the odd sporty Italian convertible with wide tyres. Barbara imagined one tyre probably cost more than her car. Tommy's familiar car was missing. She was double-checking the number on his house when he opened his door. "Barbara! It's wonderful to see you."

"Hiya," she managed before he squeezed her in a quick hug.

"Where's your car?"

"I have a garage out the back. You access it from a private lane. We can put your car in later." He herded her inside. "Come in. How was the drive up? Do you want to see your room first?"

Barbara felt her face go red. "No hurry," she muttered.

Tommy stood looking at her. It was vaguely unnerving until he gave her a wide, cheeky grin. She had missed that. "It's wonderful to see you, Barbara."

She had expected his house to be old and dingy. Instead, it was open and modern. Extensive renovations had transformed it into something unique. With many of the original walls removed, it had a very open plan feel. A void above the lounge room extended to the exposed roof beams. Black steel columns supported the floor above. Their hardness contrasted with the muted reddish timber of the polished floor and exposed ceiling. A large, steel, open fire pit with white stones separated the lounge area from a kitchen and dining room. Barbara could imagine curling up on the soft leather sofa and reading one of the books from the massive bookshelves built into the wall under the staircase.

"Wow! This is so different to what I expected."

"They call it a Manhattan loft conversion. When I first saw it, I wasn't sure, but the bedroom won me over."

From anyone else that would have sounded like an invitation to his room. Barbara knew Tommy better than that. He was only stating facts. She wandered past the fireplace into the kitchen tucked into a far corner. The windows were high but let in good light. Everything was matt black except for the polished stainless steel benchtops. The refrigerator and dishwasher were hidden artfully behind cupboards. At first, she did not see an oven. It too was matt black with dark glass doors. "It's very... black."

Tommy laughed, and for a minute Barbara thought he was going to pick her up. His face coloured as he stopped short. "There's a downstairs powder room through that door. It has the washing machine and dryer too. Let me show you upstairs."

Barbara followed Tommy up the steel staircase. The treads were open and stamped with what looked to be and old factory name - Kilmers Cotton. Barbara held the iron railing tightly. "Interesting stairs."

"Yes, they come from an old warehouse in Lancashire I believe. This is the guest room."

Barbara did not realise he had picked up her bag until he placed it on the floor beside a large bed covered in crisp white linen. The room was minimalist but functional and stylish. An open wardrobe alcove was next to the door to the bathroom. A small desk and thin modern desk lamp and two wooden bedside tables were the only furniture apart from the invitingly soft bed. "Wow, this'd be my room?"

"Yes, if you like it. Of course, you can add more decoration if you want to. It's a bit spartan."

"No, I like it! And it'd keep me tidy."

"You have your own bathroom. No bath, just a shower. If you ever want a bath, you can always use mine. I haven't used it yet."

Tommy wandered out of the room, and she followed him along the small landing. His room was huge. It had a similar bed but was almost twice as wide. "You could sleep your whole harem in that!"

"And how many do you think are in my harem?"

"Based on the bed I'd say about twelve!"

"In my dreams. No, sadly there has only ever been me in that bed."

Barbara peeled her eyes from the bed and surveyed the room. A huge floor to ceiling window dominated the room and looked over a flat roof which she presumed was his garage, and onto the willow-lined banks of the river. Beyond were the steeples of the old university town. "Oh yes! I see why you fell in love with this!"

Tommy came up behind her and stood so close she could feel his warmth. "It's beautiful in the twilight when the town is silhouetted against the sunset. You can sit in the bath and watch it if you want to."

Barbara turned and smiled. In the corner of the room was a free-standing white bath that reminded her of a turtle tipped on its back. "Okay, where do I sign?"

Tommy laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. He gave it a quick squeeze and briefly leant his head against hers. "It's so good to have you here! Fancy that pint? There's a great pub by the river about three minutes walk."

"Even better."


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy was happy for the first time in months. He had taken Barbara to a small pub he frequented. It was tucked in the backstreets of Oxford away from the tourists and most of the students who preferred a rowdier night scene. He had first discovered it as an undergrad when he wanted to get away and think. It had no tables in those days and only sold the promise of inebriation. Now, like most pubs, it had changed to match modern tastes, but its food was traditional and he knew Barbara would love it.

Watching her eat was a strange joy that he had almost forgotten. He pretended not to notice when she stole chips from his plate. Over a few pints they had talked about everything except the thing they should discuss - why Tommy had taken his sabbatical. Neither of them had brought it up and he sensed although Barbara understood, she had not really forgiven him. He did not want to argue with her.

"Do you want to stroll by the river or take the short way home?"

"The river."

It was a mild night with clouds obscuring the stars. The river path was dimly lit, but Tommy knew it well. He draped his arm around her shoulder. If she objected, he was ready to say that he didn't want her to stumble in the dark. Barbara never complained and halfway home slipped her arm under his coat and around his waist. It felt right, as if this was how their lives should be spent. He wanted to stop and pull her into his arms and kiss her. The thought did not shock him. He knew his feelings for Barbara had been confused for a long time. Years probably. Leaving London had clarified them. He wanted to turn their friendship into something more. But knowing Barbara as he did, he needed to convince her too.

"I enjoyed tonight," he said as they arrived home.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks, Sir."

"Given we're housemates don't you think it's about time I became Tommy?"

Barbara grinned at him. "No. And we're not housemates yet."

"You'd rather live in a broom closet than here?" He swept his arm around the lounge room.

"Not necessarily but I haven't tried out your bed yet." Both of them blushed furiously. "I mean in my room. It might be too hard."

"Never _too_ hard." Tommy emphasised the too, enjoying the innuendo. He needed to stop before his body betrayed his thoughts. "Want a drink before... bed?"

"Nah, better not."

"Allow me to escort you to your door." Tommy moved towards the stairs and Barbara followed.

She hesitated outside her door. "What do you have planned for us tomorrow?"

"A walk through town in the morning so you familiarise yourself with the basic layout. Then in the afternoon we can drive around the suburbs so you can see the broader Oxford area. Where is your dinner?"

"I don't know exactly. I'll have to ring DI Lewis about lunchtime."

"Right. We'll we have plenty of time. On Sunday before we go back to London I want to take you to a favourite spot of mine for brunch."

"Before we go back to London?"

"I assumed you'd need help to pack if you have to be back here by Wednesday. And my car holds quite a lot."

He was relieved to see her smile. For a minute he thought his presumption had overstepped the mark. "Yeah, thanks. That'd be good."

They stood awkwardly. "Well I should let you test out your bed. Good night."

"Good night... Tommy."

His name had been barely a whisper but he had heard it. His cheeks ached from his smile. Her face was red and Barbara was not able to look at him. It took all his willpower not to lift her chin and kiss her. Instead he leant down and gave her a soft peck on her cheek. "Thank you. I'll see you in the morning."

"Mmm. Night." Barbara slipped into her room and closed the door.

* * *

Tommy was not sure whether to be amused or scared at the speed Barbara devoured her breakfast. He had cooked a semi-full English and was proud of his efforts as a short order cook. She had rewarded him with a smile then did not stop eating until her plate was clean.

"Surely you weren't that hungry?" He had barely finished his first egg.

"I don't think I've had anyone other than my mother cook for me before."

"And that made you ravenous?"

"Yeah, sort of. I don't suppose my room and board comes with that every morning does it?"

"Unlikely, but I might do it on weekends if you behave yourself."

"Behave? Do you have a list of Tommy's house-rules for me?"

"No, I prefer to make them up as I go. Number one is all tenants must call the landlord by his first name."

"You're the tenant. I'm the sub-tenant."

"I bought the place. I didn't intend to buy but most of the rentals were hideous. My agent had this for sale and suggested I look. Something about it attracted me immediately, so I made an offer. I think it proved to be the right choice."

"Oh!"

"So rule one applies thank you." Barbara snorted but her eyes were twinkling. "So I gather the bed was satisfactory?"

Barbara nodded vigorously. "Yes Tommy!" She laughed and he grinned at her. "It was divine actually. Soft on top and silky but very supportive." Tommy tried to hide his smirk. "What've I said now?"

"You just made your bed sound like a brassiere."

Barbara blushed heavily then laughed. "Is this what living with you would be like?"

Tommy finished the last of his breakfast. "I hope so. It's rather fun."

"You'll probably get sick of me pretty quickly and wish I wasn't here."

"Unlikely. This house can feel lonely when you live alone. With you here it feels..." He paused to search for the right word. "Balanced."

"Oh."

Barbara tucked part of her bottom lip under her front teeth. It was a look that made the desires of last night flood back. He needed a distraction. "Come on. We have a university town to explore."

* * *

They spent the morning wandering along the historic narrow streets and laneways of the old university. He had always considered he was removed from the vanity of Oxford, but as they meandered around he was surprised at how much he enjoyed showing her the places he had spent, or misspent, his youth. His tour route took them past most of the famous buildings and colleges with promises to return in the future to explore each of them in detail.

Barbara listened attentively to his spiels and asked thoughtful questions. She laughed about Great Tom, the bell in Tom Tower at the entrance to Christ Church but inside the quadrangle she stood and stared at the architecture. Through her reactions Tommy began to see his old university in a different light.

"What? How's that new?" she asked as they stood in front of New College.

Tommy put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her into his side. "Well it was new in 1379. Actually that's its nickname. Its real name is something about St Mary, and they already had another college of St Mary so this one was referred to as the new college."

"Why not just call it something else then? There were heaps of saints without re-using one."

Tommy laughed and was pleased that she joined in. "They weren't as practical as you."

"So, where's your college? Can I see inside a real academics room?"

"I'm at Exeter. It's where I read my undergraduate degree."

"And now for this one you are writing your degree?"

"I'm writing a book, not reading for a degree." Tommy was about to explain when he realised she was teasing him. "Come on, this way then I'll take you to lunch."

"Yes please. Oxford makes me hungry. At this rate I'll look like a hippo when I have to go back to London."

"Don't go back."

"What?"

"Stay here."

"Tommy, that makes no sense."

"Doesn't it?"

Barbara frowned but did not answer. They walked in silence back to his room in a quiet nook on the second floor of Exeter. She made him nervous the way she surveyed his room. It was neat and clean. He had brought down a few books but other than an antique desk, a small timber bookcase and the small bed the college provided, it was spartan and impersonal.

"You spend your days here?"

"Mostly. I don't want to work at home. That's my sanctuary. Here is my..."

"Prison." Barbara did not seem impressed.

"No, not really. I know it's a bit bare, but I'm mostly reading or writing." He tried not to sound defensive.

"Hiding," she declared.

"No."

"It wasn't your fault, Tommy. You don't have to lock yourself away here."

"My decision cost a woman her life. I have to live with that."

Barbara put her hand on his arm. "You had no way to know her husband had a gun."

"Didn't I? I should have known. He was ex-Army. It was a possibility that I should have considered. She wanted protective custody. I'm the one that said no because our budget was too thin."

"No, you said no because the experts' threat assessments said she was not at risk. Everyone supported you. No one, even Hillier, was critical of you. No one except you."

"It's what I think of myself that counts."

"So you're just going go hide in here for a year are you? What is it? Penance?"

"No. I just need some time away from everything."

"And everyone?"

"No. I missed you Barbara. Having you here will be... perfect."

"You abandoned me, Tommy. I felt bad about what happened too. I agreed with you remember. But you just shut me out - again. It was fine for you to wallow in self-pity, but now because it suits you, you're happy to see me. I'm not a toy you can just pick up and put down." She sounded injured and it made him feel worse.

"I'm sorry, Barbara. I don't have an excuse."

She stared at him angrily before her eyes softened. "Forget it. I do understand. I just wish you'd talked to me before deciding to lock yourself away here."

"I don't trust my decisions any more. Here I can avoid them for a while."

"Why didn't you go back to Cornwall?"

"I wanted a break from my life. That includes Mother and the estate. I'll go down and do my duty, but I can't live there."

"It'd make more sense for your book."

"Not really, Barbara. Just because it's about Cornwall, that doesn't mean I need to be there. And I didn't want to be too far from London." Barbara looked puzzled. "I didn't want a break from everyone in my life."

They stood staring at each other. Tommy could see that she understood. He took a step closer. "So, how's the book going?" she asked as she stepped back.

Tommy let out a heavy sigh. He could not blame her for doubting him. "Quite well actually. I still don't have a title for it, but my research is progressing steadily and I have a structure for my argument. My main focus is on the influence that the depiction of Cornish lifestyles has had on Cornwall's economic development over the last three hundred years."

"Depictions? Like pirates and smugglers and tin miners."

"Yes, in literature, music, even more recently in television."

"So it's sort of what impact Poldark has had on how people see Cornwall and how that has affected business and tourism?"

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "Well, yes. Actually that's quite a good summary. Why did Winston Graham perceive Cornwall that way, and have his books altered the way people interact with Cornwall? Or course he's not the only author."

"Sounds a bit dull to me, but I can see why you'd enjoy it."

"Thanks. A bit of enthusiasm would be nice."

"No."

"No?"

"Because I believe you should be doing what your good at. You should be solving crimes."

Tommy grunted. "We should go. You have to ring Lewis."

* * *

Barbara took a deep breath before she dialed the number. They were sitting nursing a pint in the courtyard of another of his favourite pubs. Red umbrellas protected them from the early afternoon sun. He pretended to watch the men punting on the rivers as they tried to impress their girls, while Barbara called Lewis.

Tommy was concerned by the way their conversation had turned in his room. It was clear that she disapproved of what he was doing. It angered him that she did not understand. He had virtually told her he loved her and she had chosen to ignore it. He could not blame her, but he was at a loss as to how to progress.

"I'm staying with a friend," he heard Barbara tell Lewis. "I'll ask. Tommy, would you like to come to dinner tonight?"

"I don't want to get in the way." She frowned and shook her head then nodded. She wanted him there. "If I'm not imposing," he said loud enough for Lewis to hear.

Barbara listened then wrote down an address. "Yes, we'll see you at seven."

* * *

For the third time, Tommy tried to reassure Barbara that she was just as good a detective as anyone from Oxford. "We were the Met's best team. You have probably seen more than both of them."

"Now you're being a snob. And it was you that solved most of our cases."

Tommy groaned. "I am trying to make you see reason. We solved them. Your ideas contributed just as much as mine. Maybe more." He pulled into a parking space near the address. "No more nonsense please. You're a smart and capable detective."

"We were a good team. What if I can't do it without you?"

"You've managed admirably for the last few months. I held you back. You're street smart and intelligent. You'll fit in perfectly. Just be yourself and stop thinking you aren't enough. You are. You're everything anyone could ask for."

Her frown confirmed that she knew he was talking about more than policing. "Everything has changed so fast. I'm just worried that... I'm not ready for it."

They stayed in the car. A tall man with close-cropped blonde hair strolled past and stared in at them. Tommy watched him carefully, wondering if he was a thief. Tommy disliked the way he wore his jacket collar turned up. It was disrespectful to the tailor. The man paused when their eyes met, then took a drag of his cigarette and walked on. He turned back to Barbara. "The better question to ask is do you want it?"

Her faced flushed and she looked down. "Yes, I think so."

Tommy leant over and lifted her chin so she could look at him. "So do I." He smiled and saw her face relax. She was beautiful in her own unique way. Leaning forward, he gave her the softest kiss then moved away. If he kissed her properly they would never make it inside. "Come on Detective Inspector, let's meet your new colleagues."


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara had known since last night that their relationship had changed. It had seemed almost inevitable that he would kiss her. She had wanted it, but not now. Not when she had to meet her new colleagues and all she could think about was how much softer his lips were than she had ever imagined. She reached out and touched his face. "Tommy."

"Mmm?" He hesitated a second before his lips moved back to hers. This time their kiss was longer but still restrained. Barbara knew that if either of them escalated it, they would never go inside. Tommy must have thought the same thing because he pulled away. "We should go in, Barbara."

Walking up the footpath, he took her hand. It surprised her, but she gripped it firmly. He was not her boss anymore. They were breaking no rules. She was entitled to have a friend... or a lover. Maybe tonight that would become a reality.

Tommy rang the bell. A blonde woman with flecks of grey opened the door. She was about Barbara's height with a slightly more solid build. Her smile was warm and welcoming, and Barbara instantly liked her. "You must be Barbara. I'm Laura. Laura Hobson. Come in. And you must be?"

"Tommy. Tommy Lynley. I'm Barbara's... friend. I hope you don't mind an extra mouth to feed at short notice." Barbara watched as he effortlessly charmed their host with a smile and his sexy baritone voice. She had forgotten how much she loved listening to him speak.

"Sorry love." An older man, perhaps in his early sixties, came up behind Laura. He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it affectionately. A tea-towel was hanging around his neck, and he was wearing an apron. "You must be Barbara and Tommy. I'm Lewis. Robbie... you should call me Robbie. Sorry, I was wrestling with Laura's oven. The others are inside."

Barbara liked him instantly. His Geordie accent was unpretentious, and he was not afraid to show his affection for Laura who seemed equally unfazed. Barbara smiled at the way the doctor had accepted his public display of love. It gave her hope that maybe she and Tommy could have that type of relationship. Tommy was a loving man. He had shown that by taking her hand. She needed to be careful to remember that and not let him misinterpret her shyness and inexperience.

They followed their hosts down the hall and into a compact lounge room. A small dining area was off to the right and behind was a cosy open-plan kitchen. Robbie made the introductions. "Barbara this is my colleague, at least for another few weeks, DI James Hathaway."

James stood and shook Barbara's hand. "Barbara."

"And this is her friend Tommy."

The two men warily shook hands. "A pleasure to meet you," Tommy said graciously, but Barbara could tell he was still assessing James.

"Lynley? I know that name from somewhere," Hathaway said. "I had a feeling we had met before when I saw you two kissing in the car."

Robbie scowled at James. "Sorry. I've trained him as best I could, but he still has some trouble relating to real people."

"I do not," James replied. "Robbie thinks that everyone needs velvet gloves."

Robbie grunted and rolled his eyes. Barbara empathised. "James's the smartest copper on the force, but you know these fast-entry uni types. He'll grow on you if you give him a chance."

Barbara could not help but smile. "I worked with the smartest man in the Met until recently. I'm sure I can cope with James." She was sending the man a clear message. James nodded. He understood.

"Ah, lad, Barbara's on to you. And this is Lizzie. Sergeant Lizzie Maddox. She doesn't take his nonsense either."

Barbara turned to see an attractive young woman grinning at their interactions. Tommy and Barbara shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. Everyone seemed fond of James who only shrugged when Laura told him to stop being a detective and help her rescue the roast that Robbie was overcooking.

Robbie removed his apron and poured drinks. Barbara was relieved that Tommy seemed relaxed. He had not left her side and was still holding her hand as he chatted happily to Lizzie about her husband Tony who was away on business somewhere on western edges of Germany. Lizzie's eyes had traversed Tommy more than once. Barbara did not sense any threat despite her admiring eyes. When Tommy was at ease and charming, Barbara knew he turned heads. He was not as classically handsome as he had been when they met, but his brown eyes still invited you to drown in them, and his voice was like honey. He looked at her and grinned about something. She had stopped listening to the words minutes before. A stray lock of hair fell across his forehead. Without thinking, she reached up and pushed it behind his ear. He stopped breathing and stared at her. If they were alone, she knew it would have led to a kiss and much more.

Robbie coughed politely. They both turned back to listen. "You two've missed each other the last few weeks then."

"Sorry Robbie," Tommy said contritely.

"Ah, it's alright lad. We understand. You must be happy to be reunited up here now, though. What made you leave London?"

"I'm writing a book."

"You were a policeman. I remember now." James rejoined them after placing the joint of beef carefully on the table. "You fell on your sword after that case where the woman was murdered."

"James!" Laura screwed up her face into an angry scowl.

"No, it's fine Laura," Tommy replied smoothly. "Yes. I need some time to assess my future."

James took a sip of his drink. "What's your book about?"

"The influence of cultural depictions of Cornwall on the region's economic and social development."

James raised his eyebrows and nodded deferentially. "So why Oxford?"

"Close to London."

"Why not Cambridge?"

"I read at Exeter. I'm familiar with Oxford."

"A rival for you," Robbie said to James. "James is a Cambridge man and lets you know it. Still, we were a good team. I'm the practical one, and his head is full of theories. Somewhere in the middle, we solve our cases."

"That sounds like us," Barbara said as she squeezed Tommy's hand. "Does he have a quote for everything?"

"Does he what. I think the best partnerships are like that. One smart copper and one wise one." Robbie looked lovingly at Laura. "And a brilliant pathologist to set us straight."

"We had one of those too. Stuart Lafferty." Barbara turned to Laura. "Do you play rock music at your autopsies?"

Laura laughed. "No, but I know a lot of pathologists do play music. I've met Stuart at a conference. He had us in stitches."

"He and Tommy try to out-quote each other."

"We do not," Tommy protested. "I always win."

"He thinks he does."

"God opposes the proud but gives grace to the humble." James murmured in a low, detached voice.

Tommy replied quickly. "Submit yourselves therefore to God. Resist the devil, and he will flee from you. From the book of James. Is that not pride itself?"

"Ooh, you are good. No, it just seemed appropriate."

Robbie gave them both a gentle reproachful headshake. "Right you two. Laura's beef's getting cold."

James looked across at Tommy. "I think we've been told."

Dinner went quickly. Barbara liked the way that even with guests they had only just met, Robbie and Laura were very natural and affectionate. After their initial prickliness, James and Tommy were exchanging stories of their university days and settled into a discussion about the philosophy of policing. She was pleased Tommy was at least talking passionately about the subject again. Lizzie seemed nice, but a little distracted and Barbara admired the way Laura kept drawing her into their conversations.

"So what the chief super like?" Barbara asked when there was a lull.

"Moody," James replied smugly.

"Another one. Our AC is like that too."

The Oxford crew laughed, and Barbara crinkled her face in confusion. "Sorry love," Robbie said, "it's just James' humour. His name is Moody. Joseph Moody. He thinks I'm a dinosaur and that James is too smart for his own good. At least he's got that right."

"So who is the curmudgeon?" Tommy asked, "there's always one."

Lewis smiled. "I used to work with one. Morse. He was another brilliant mind but eccentric. He loved Wagner and cryptic crosswords. Used to drive me nuts sometimes. Anything that was written down he'd find an error. Punctuation. Grammar. Something was always wrong. He liked women too, and a good ale, but he didn't have much luck with either."

Barbara saw the wistful look on Robbie's face. "You sound very fond of him."

"I was, in me own way." It was clear that Robbie was a little overcome. Barbara understood. Even if she were not in love with Tommy, losing him would be very hard. She noticed Laura giving Lewis a reassuring pat on his leg under the table. "I wouldn't be the detective or man I am without Morse."

"And he hated the sight of blood or bodies," Laura said to lighten the mood.

"Inconvenient for major crime officer," James quipped.

Robbie continued to stare absentmindedly. "He drove this old car. He called it a classic, but he didn't look after it that well. An old Jag."

James looked at Tommy. "You're fond of classic cars too I take it."

"Yes, I have a Bristol 410."

"Another gentleman detective?" Robbie asked.

"Something like that," Tommy replied.

"More than that I think," James said.

Barbara watched Tommy's reaction. The niggle between them was resurfacing. "You seem to know a lot about me," Lynley said coldly.

"I remember now. You're a baron I believe. People in London thought you were playing at being a detective..."

Barbara cut him off. "Tommy was the best detective in the Met. He takes policing very seriously. I don't see what his title has to do with anything. And he's an earl, not a mere baron."

She felt Tommy's arm around her shoulder. She looked up and saw him grinning at her. "My little Rottweiler,' he said then gave her an affectionate kiss. "I'm the 8th Earl of Asherton. I have an estate in Cornwall."

"Oh my God!" Everyone turned to Lizzie who was looking at her phone. "Turn on the news. Tony's caught up in some hostage drama."

Laura found the remote and tuned into the BBC News. The screen was filled with a live feed from Dortmund where the football stadium had been taken over by a group of anarchists who were threatening to release canisters of sarin gas they claimed to have placed around the stadium.

Everyone stood stunned. Laura tried to comfort Lizzie while Robbie poured her a large brandy. "Here love, steady your nerves."

James mobile rang, followed quickly by Robbie's and Lizzie's. "Right," Robbie said, "sorry love but everyone has been called to the station. Someone here has rung up claiming they've got canisters of a biological agent planted around Oxford. It'll be someone's idea of a joke, but we have to go."

"Should I come too?" Barbara asked, "just in case."

"Yes, good idea. You'll meet everybody at least," James answered. "I don't have a car."

"Me either," Lizzie said.

"If the threat is real I'll be needed. I'll go via the lab."

"You can't love. We don't have time. My car's still in the garage waiting for that new tyre."

"I can drive you," Tommy offered. "Why don't you three go ahead? Barbara and I can take Laura and meet you there. I live quite close, so I'm passing anyway."

"Thanks." Robbie pulled Laura into his arms and kissed her. "I'll see you soon love."

"Be careful."

"We'll be fine. It'll just be a hoax to annoy us. Besides, I can just sit back. The young ones can get out there with the nerve gas."

James kissed Laura's cheek. "Thanks for dinner. I'll make sure he's safe."

Barbara helped Laura quickly put a few things in the fridge. "You and Robbie seem close."

"It took us years. His first wife was killed in a deliberate hit and run. He loved her very much, and it took him a long time to move on and realise loving someone else did not mean he loved her less. I waited."

"Like me. Tommy's wife was shot in front of us. Their relationship was more complex. I wasn't waiting. We were good friends. This just crept up on us."

"How long have you been together?"

"About three hours."

They two women hugged briefly and laughed. "He's perfect for you. We should go so I can keep Robbie out of trouble."

* * *

They waited in the car while the pathologist hurried into the morgue. "Sorry about this," she said, "but if I can help."

Tommy leant over and gave Barbara a brief kiss. "I did have other plans for tonight, but I understand. Just stay safe. No heroics, please. We haven't had the chance to make love yet, and I don't want to wait while you're in the hospital."

"You heard them. It'll be someone's idea of a joke."

"Even so. I have a bad feeling."

Barbara frowned. His intuition was usually right. "Are you sure it's not just a reaction to what happened in London?"

"Possibly, but I mean it. Don't endanger yourself." He kissed her again just as Laura opened the back door.

"Oh! Sorry to interrupt."

Tommy sat up. "No, I'm sorry, but I'm having trouble keeping my lips off Barbara this evening."

"She told me this is very new. I'm happy for you. You seem well suited."

Tommy raised his eyebrows at Barbara who merely shrugged. "We are. What's the quickest way to the station?"

The traffic was unusually slow. Tommy found a parking spot about fifty yards from the entrance to the station. Laura spotted James and Robbie talking to a uniformed officer outside the entrance. She climbed from the car before Tommy could open her door. "Robbie." She waved to him and he waved back before following James into the entrance.

Tommy helped Barbara out. "Remember what I said. Do you know how to get home? Ring me if you don't and I'll walk up and escort you home."

"I remember. Down there, turn right, second on the left." Barbara reached up and tugged at his shirt. Tommy grinned then bent down to kiss her. This time their lips entwined and gently promised each other love.

It started as a low rumble. They broke apart and frowned before Barbara realised what was happening. Tommy pulled her into his arms and sheltered her face against his chest. His head bent over her as he forced her against the car. The car shuddered as the blast wave passed over them. An oxygen-depriving heat settled over them before a shower of brick and glass fragments rained down. Coughing with the dust, they looked around. The police station was a twisted shell of metal.

Barbara hugged Tommy tighter. Laura was standing in the middle of the footpath staring. She dropped her bag and ran towards the building. "Robbie! Rob-bie!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I think so. My ears are ringing. You?"

"I'm fine." Tommy surveyed the carnage. A cloud of grey dust was still choking the air, obscuring the scene which Tommy knew would be catastrophic. "You might be the officer of rank. Set up a cordon and ring Hillier. Tell him what's happened. He can contact Thames Valley's Chief Constable. And get him to send SOCO and officers. They're going to need them. I love you."

Before she could protest, he had turned and run towards the station. In the distance he could her hear call, "I love you too!"

"Laura!" The doctor was at the entrance frantically clawing at rubble to get inside. Beside her a lifeless female hand protruded from the debris. To his left he saw a severed leg, still in blue suit pants but without its shoe. He felt guilty for being pleased that the leg was not in the black of James' jeans or the grey of Robbie's trousers. Part of the front wall was standing. Adhering to it were glutenous lumps of pink flesh oozing blood through the patina of grey dust.

"He's under there. Robbie's under that pillar."

Lynley doubted that anyone survived. The floors above had concertinaed on top of each other. The building's awning hung down but was covered by a stanchion from the floor above. Laura's despair spurred him on. Robbie had only just gone in. There was a chance the awning had saved him. "I'll lift the edge. You put some of the bricks under it to help keep it up."

It seemed like an hour, but Tommy knew it was less than five minutes before their technique created a space large enough for him to crawl through. It was dark and damp but the awning provided a small shelter. The fire sytem pipes had burst and escaping water was flooding the scene. "Tell someone to cut that water off!" he yelled, unsure anyone was listening. In the distance he could hear the whoop-whoop of the fire engines and the high pitched mewling of police cars and ambulances. "Robbie! James!"

"Over here."

Tommy jerked in shock and bumped his head, but was relieved to hear Robbie's voice. He crawled towards the sound. "Can you move? Are you hurt?"

"Is Laura okay?"

"Physically. She's distressed about you. Are you hurt?"

"Something's sticking out of my leg. I think it might be the bone. And my arm is bleeding. Otherwise I'm okay."

In the dark, Tommy could not see Robbie's injuries. "Is there anyone else here?" he called. There was no answer.

"Everyone else was inside the foyer. I was in the doorway. I think the steel frame saved me."

"I'm not confident this building will hold. I'm going to have to drag you out. It's going to hurt."

"Aye lad. Just do it. Laura would rather hear my screams than think I'm dead."

There was very little space to manoeuvre. Tommy had to grip Robbie under his armpits and pull him a foot at a time before wriggling backwards and pulling Robbie towards him again. The surface was uneven and dust caught in both their lungs, making them cough. Robbie only cried out once, but his muted grunts told Tommy he was clenching his teeth and trying not to make a fuss.

When someone grabbed Tommy's foot he jumped and hit his head. "You alright lad?" Robbie asked with genuine concern.

"Yes, sorry, nearly there."

Tommy wriggled faster and felt someone tugging his legs trying to help. A second pair of hands grabbed his other leg. He let them help pull him clear. Laura cried out when she saw Robbie. Both men had closed their eyes against the dust and dark and he blinked in the light. "It's alright love, I didn't die on you."

Lynley rolled away and let the young man with Laura pull Robbie clear of the debris. Two paramedics quickly arrived to treat the injured policeman. Tommy watched as they gave him oxygen and put an airsplint around his leg. The paramedic checked Tommy over quickly and gave him a large squeeze bottle of saline to rinse the grit from his eyes.

"We're taking him to hospital. We've got four more wounded but I don't hold out much hope for the rest," one of the ambulance drivers told him.

"Rescue teams will be on their way." Tommy looked around. "I think it'll be recovery rather than rescue."

The man nodded solemnly. "Well, one man's very lucky you got him out. He'll owe you a beer."

Tommy smiled politely. He looked for Barbara. She was further up the street shouting into her phone and directing three uniformed officers who were walking like zombies. He thought they had probably been walking the beat and missed the blast. They were the lucky ones, but he imagined they faced years of self-torture and survivors' guilt..

"Tommy! Oh my God! Where's DI Hathaway and DI Lewis?"

"Lizzie! I thought you were in there."

"James sent me home. I came when I heard the blast. I didn't know it was here. And Laura, where's Laura?"

He caught her flailing arms. "Laura's fine. Robbie was injured but they've taken him to hospital. Laura's gone with him. I'm afraid James is missing. Any word on your husband?"

Lizzie collapsed against him briefly before straightening herself. "He's okay. The Germans sent in their GSG-9 special ops police so the terrorists released the gas. It wasn't Sarin but everyone panicked. People were crushed to death in the stampede. Tony stayed in his seat. He figured he couldn't outrun the gas. He should be home tomorrow but he sounds terrible."

"He'll need looking after. Do you feel well enough to help here?"

Lizzie nodded. "Of course."

"Until someone more senior arrives, Barbara's in charge. She's just up there. She needs all the police she can get."

"Are you alright? You look like you were in there."

"No, I just helped pull Robbie out. I'm going to help the firemen see if anyone else is alive."

Lizzie touched his arm. "Stay safe."

"You too."

Tommy turned back to the pile of twisted metal and shattered masonry that had until recently been the centre of a lot of lives. Poor James. He had reminded Tommy of himself in many ways. His eyes were haunted by something that clearly ate away at him. Lynley understood that only too well. It slowly removed the air from your life until you choked on your own misery.

"Over here," one of the firemen yelled. "I've got a hand that's moving."

Two ambulance men and Tommy picked their way carefully across debris. "Where's the hand?" Lynley asked.

"It was here. The guy pulled it back when I grabbed it."

The three men knelt and carefully lifted away a glassless window frame and some bricks. Tommy had a torch thrust into his hand. He turned it on and peered through a small opening. "Hello."

"Oh thank God!"

Wriggling his wrist Tommy searched for the voice. All he could see was an arm. "Are you hurt?"

"No, we're trapped in a small space under two vending machines."

"We? How many of you are there?"

"Me and another man."

"What's your name?"

"Probationary Constable David Fitzsimons."

"Okay David. We have help coming. Who's the man with you?"

"I don't know. He's Catholic."

Tommy was bemused. It was an odd thing to say in the circumstances. "How do you know that?"

"He was muttering what sounded like prayers in Latin before he passed out."

James? "Did he say anything else? Is he still breathing?"

"No, nothing else. Yes Sir, he keeps moaning."

"Okay. Give me a minute, I'll be right back." Tommy told the fireman about the two trapped men. "Get that crane over here quickly."

The fireman nodded. "It'll be another ten minutes then it has to set up. Can you keep him talking? Might stop shock setting in and we need comms once we start digging."

"Right, just do it as quickly as you can. They're trapped under vending machines, but goodness knows how long they will support the weight of this building." Tommy turned back to the hole. "We're organising the crane to get you out. Do you know who the other man is?"

"No Sir. He's a detective I think. I only started this week. I graduated from Hendon two weeks ago."

"Congratulations. So what are the things you would be doing if you were out here instead of in there."

"Sir?"

"Humour me David. What would you do?"

"Clear the area of unnecessary people. See if anyone required first aid."

"Good. How would you check?"

"Doctors ABC."

"Good. Run me through that David."

"D, danger - check for danger to me or others. R, response - check for a response by calling out to the victim. S, send, get help. If someone was unconscious the A for airways. Check to see the airway is clear. I think that's when you roll them into the recovery position or is that after B for breathing?"

"No, its part of A. Keep going?"

"Why?"

"I'm testing your knowledge. Tell me."

"Breathing - look, listen and feel for breathing. If they are breathing then monitor them and treat any other injuries. If not, then start CPR."

"Very good, David. Let's assume the ambulance has now arrived what else do you do?"

"Brief them on the circumstances and my actions. Then look to see how else I can help. Follow any directions given by senior officers."

"And if no one senior was there?"

"Call for back up if no one came after my first call during the Send phase."

"Excellent. So what do you think of Oxford?"

Tommy continued to talk to David for almost twenty minutes before the crane was ready. They chatted about the town and its history and the reason David joined the police. He wanted to be a detective, so Tommy chatted to him about some of his cases.

Lynley was called away to be briefed. "Tell him we're about to start. We have to move that big block first. He might get covered in dust. Tell him to yell if things move and look like squashing them. Then you better wait over there behind the crane."

Tommy stared at the man who shifted from one foot to the other. "And how will anyone hear him? No, I'll stay with him until you start lifting the beams trapping them. Understood?"

"It's not safe."

"I'm not letting him die alone. I'm not letting him die!"

"Okay. Wear this hardhat."

Tommy defiantly pulled the piece of yellow moulded plastic on his head, aware that it would protect him from very little. He turned and walked back to where the men were trapped. "David, they are about to start move things to get to you. They have to start a bit further away and clear a space. You have to tell me if anything moves and crowds your little cubbyhole down there. You might get dust falling on you. Don't be alarmed."

"Yes, Sir. Just tell them to hurry."

Tommy made a thumbs up gesture at the crane. It's engine roared to life and reverberated through the loose debris. "How's everything down there?"

"I can't hear you!" A hand came up through the rubble. Tommy grabbed it and held it firmly, giving a reassuring squeeze.

For the next ten minutes Tommy communicated with David only by touch. He could feel the young man's fear, his doubts, his strength. Lynley was determined not to let David feel anything negative from him. All his emotions were channeled into his left hand which balled into a fist with his fingernails threatening to break the skin. Tommy saw at least four bodies uncovered by the crane. With people alive there was no time to photograph their positions for the investigation. The remains were hastily removed before the crane continued to lift shattered concrete.

The crane stopped and its engine settled into a low hum. Tommy looked up. The men were signalling to him to move back. "David?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I have to move now. They are going to lift the last bits off you." Tommy let go of David's hand and wedged the hardhat into the hole. "Cover your head and tuck your face into your jacket. It'll get very dusty. I'll see you soon, son."

"Thank you Sir. And Sir, if something happens will you tell my parents that I love them?"

Tommy swallowed hard. "Yes, of course and I'll also tell them how courageous you were. You'll make a fine policeman, David. I'll see you in a few minutes. And try to keep the other man safe." Tommy moved back to the area behind the crane.

"That was brave, but foolhardy."

Tommy turned to see Barbara. He pulled her into his arms. "He doesn't sound like he's more than twenty. He asked me to tell his parents he loves them."

After giving him a bear hug, and whispering that she loved him, Barbara pulled out of his embrace. He understood. She was on duty and probably the most senior officer.

"I rang Hillier. He's despatching SOCO and sending up Winston and some of the squad. Stuart is on his way with some colleagues. The Chief Constable from Thames Valley will be here any minute with more officers. I've done what I could to preserve evidence but with all the emergency services trampling everywhere, this is going to take a while."

"We know enough. One bloody great bomb planted in the station and calls made to lure as many officers as possible. Someone has a grudge."

They turned to watch the dogman signal for the crane to lift a section of wall that Tommy had been lying on. Slowly it rose. As the crane turned a brick dislodged from the edge and fell right into the hole. Tommy did not realise he was holding his breath until he let out a stifled cry. When the crane put down the section, he and the fireman ran over to the opening.

David looked up at him. The hardhat was cracked. "Glad you gave me this!"

It took them two minutes to pull David clear. His legs had gone numb and he had to be helped to the ambulance. Tommy kept his arm around him until he was on the gurney. "You did well David."

"Sir, when I've served my time in uniform, I'm going to apply to work in your squad."

He was whisked away before Tommy could tell him he no longer had a squad. Shouting attracted his attention. Tommy turned to see the other man being pulled free of the building. He was limp and completely covered in grey dust. It was was hard to tell who he was, or if he was alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Before he could reach the man, Tommy heard a voice that he had hoped never to hear again. "Lynley!"

He turned to see Assistant Commissioner Hillier standing beside a man in a Chief Constable's dress uniform. "You arrived quickly." Tommy did not feel the need to add 'Sir'.

"I was choppered in. We're establishing a command centre on Christ Church Meadow."

Barbara came running up and stopped beside Tommy. "Evening, Sir."

"Havers," Hillier replied, "this is Chief Constable Coleman."

"Sir." Barbara respectfully nodded, which surprised Lynley.

"If you'll excuse me," Tommy said politely, "I need to see if the man they pulled free is James Hathaway."

"Superintendent, that can wait."

Barbara looked at Tommy. "Superintendent?"

He shrugged. "It's a long story."

Hillier chuckled with what Tommy thought was glee. "He never told you about his promotion? You knew he was made DCI shortly after the Thompson case?"

"Yes, Sir." Barbara continued to glare at Tommy.

"I was going to tell you, and then we had that case, and I decided to leave."

Hillier reached into his pocket then thrust a wallet at Tommy. "You'll be needing this."

Tommy stepped back. "No, Sir. I won't. Now if you'll excuse me."

The Chief Constable pointed his finger directly at Tommy. It was a gesture Lynley hated, but he did not flinch. "No, we won't excuse you. I've lost at least twenty good men and women tonight. I want an answer, and I want it quickly. You are supposed to be the Met's finest. Are you telling me that you won't help find the people who murdered my officers?"

Tommy felt trapped. "No, Sir, of course, I will help, but I am no longer a policeman."

"Really? That's why you organised everything here and risked your life was it? I've heard the reports. The emergency services thought you were in charge, along with Havers here. You both acted quickly and saved lives. Now take your damned warrant card. The Met are lending you to me to head up the investigation. My best men were in that building and are now dead or in the hospital. You can have DI Havers of course and any other resources you need. I want them found - quickly."

Tommy knew that he could not walk away. They were right. Good, innocent people had been killed, and they needed to find the perpetrators. "Sir, you should know that DI Havers and I are in a relationship."

"I know."

Barbara sounded perplexed. "How?"

"The AC explained that he only allowed you to be seconded to Thames Valley because Lynley was here and you were moping around with a face like a Bassett hound."

Barbara and Tommy both turned to look at Hillier. He shrugged. "I wasn't altruistic. I thought she'd convince you to come back."

"Frankly, I don't care if you're sleeping with the Archbishop of Canterbury so long as you bring me the murderers' heads on a platter," Coleman said, "anyway, technically you work for the Met and Havers reports to Thames Valley. You are only collaborating. Just don't collaborate too publicly."

"Yes, Sir. Who's manning the command centre?"

"Mostly my officers from Reading and Slough. I can't move everyone here in case there are other attacks. All the forces in the UK are now on high alert. The Met can spare some officers, but you won't have a huge team. I'm liaising with Suffolk to get Assistant Chief Constable Innocent seconded here. She used to be my Chief Superintendent in Oxford. Jean knows the local area and would be of great help."

"Yes, Sir. Local knowledge would be invaluable. Sir, there's a young probationary constable we pulled from the wreckage earlier. Fitzsimons. He wants to be a detective at some stage. He's observant and has a good instinct. I think he'll be on light duties for a while. I could use him as a gopher. It'd free up more experienced officers."

"Makes sense. I'm going to the hospital now to see the survivors. I'll inform him that you've asked for him. Now find my murderers!"

Tommy and Barbara walked up the road and along the sandy, gravel driveway that led from St Aldates to Christ Church Meadow. He knew she was angry with him. "I'm sorry I never mentioned my promotion."

"I obviously wasn't on the need-to-know list."

Tommy gently took her elbow and guided Barbara towards the trees. "I felt ashamed and guilty after what happened. I couldn't tell you because... I didn't want you to think less of me. I thought you blamed me for her death and would think it was typical of my lot to accept a promotion for stuffing up. What's your saying? Only cream and effluent float to the top." He pulled her behind an old oak. This was a private argument that needed to be settled.

"You're an idiot, Sir."

"What happened to Tommy?"

"We're working together again now."

"No! Please, Barbara, don't do that. I'm not your boss. I want to be your friend, your lover, your husband."

"You are my friend and will be my... Husband?"

Tommy laughed at her expression even though he knew he should be serious. "Sorry, I want us to marry, but that was not my proposal. I was just saying what I feel. I will ask properly after this is over."

"Cart. Horse. You are not effluent, and only you blamed you for her death. You're a good detective. If you don't feel worthy, then prove you are by cracking this case."

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you. You always know what to say to make me feel better. We said it hurriedly before, but I want to say it so that you can see it in my eyes and know I mean it. I love you, Barbara."

Her face flushed, but she did not look away. "I love you too."

Tommy kissed her. This time neither wasted time on preliminaries. He needed to feel connected to her, and Barbara's kiss reassured him. When they stopped for air, they continued to hold each other so tightly that their breathing was restricted.

"When I saw you helping, I was so scared the building would collapse," she said, "yet I was so proud of you. But don't do anything foolish, Tommy. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"I promise," he said solemnly. "Now, we should get started."

* * *

It did not take long for three marquees to be set up. Tommy recognised them from Christ Church's many garden parties. One was the comms centre which had direct connections to London and major agencies. The second was a common area where trestles holding tea urns and platters of food was set up along the rear wall. Tables and plastic chairs were grouped together for people to eat. A large portable generator sat between that tent and the porta-potties. Tommy was amazed at how quickly the centre was coming together. A third tent functioned as the ops room. Inside, banks of tables and computers were being hooked up by technicians. There was a meeting area in one corner with a large whiteboard.

"Home," Barbara said as she looked around.

"Mmm. Looks functional. Winston should be here soon. He can find out who they sent. I want to know who we have on the team and what experience they possess. If they have specialised skills, keep them aside. See if you can find some maps of Oxford and the area. Most people won't know where things are. And find out if there have been any claims of responsibility or other demands. I'm going to make a few calls and see what the agencies know about threats. And tell everyone I want this centre operational in thirty minutes." Tommy saw Barbara's grin. "What?"

"It's good to see you working again."

Lynley shrugged and returned a shy smile. "Once Winston gets here, we should go to the hospital and interview survivors. I want to know if anyone saw or heard anything. Any updates on SOCO?"

Barbara shook her head and rushed off. Tommy wondered if it was to avoid being assigned any more tasks. He glanced up and noticed Fitzsimons limping through the tent flap. His uniform was torn and grey. Apart from a small bandage around his head, he looked remarkably well. He was taller than Tommy remembered and solid with a thick neck. Tommy wondered if he played front row in rugby. The Met team needed a new tight head.

"Sir, the Chief Constable told me to report to you. Thank you, Sir. It's an honour to serve under you."

"You make me sound like royalty."

"Almost. Thomas Lynley, also known as Lord Asherton, 8th Earl of Asherton with your seat at Howenstowe, Cornwall. Superintendent with the Met. Highest crime clearance rate for ten years, surpassing that of DCI Hillier who held the record since the 1980s until your first year with Sergeant, I mean DI, Havers."

"Hillier? Really? I didn't know that. You seem to know a lot about me, David."

"I Googled you, Sir."

Tommy tried not to smile. The young man was honest and curious. Goodness knows what else the man had found in the tabloid press and online 'news' sites. "Don't believe everything on Google. Do you live far away?"

"Bristol, Sir."

"You commute from Bristol?"

"Oh, no Sir. I have a flat five minutes walk away. I come from Bristol."

"You look a mess. Go home, clean up and come back in neat, comfortable civvies. I'm going to make you my admin clerk. You can work with Detective Constable Nkata and help organise all the correspondence, assign and collect the paperwork, and keep everyone on track. Do you think you can handle that, Constable?"

"Yes, Sir." He looked at his watch. "I should be back in eighteen minutes."

David left just as Barbara returned. Tommy was still smiling."What?"

"Our new constable. He's the man I pulled from the building, David Fitzsimons. He told me he would be back in eighteen minutes. Not twenty, eighteen. He's observant and got potential. He told me the man with him was Catholic because he was praying in Latin."

"So it was James?"

"We still don't know."

"Winston's just arrived. Stuart's gone straight to the crime scene. So far they've found seventeen bodies. One was Chief Superintendant Moody. ACC Innocent has been confirmed. She'll be here in two hours. And I had Winston bring up your spare suit. You left it hanging on the back of my office door."

"Your office? You have settled in."

"As Super, you won't need it. You'll get the big one in the corner."

"I'm helping here. That does not mean I intend to race back to London." Lynley accepted his clothes. He must look as bad as Fitzsimons. "I'll change then we'll brief everyone and head to the hospital."

* * *

"Winston was pleased to see you," Barbara said as they drove to the John Radcliffe Hospital.

"Did you tell him about us?"

"No. There is no use in us being together until this case is solved."

"There is, we just can't act on it, at least not as much as I would like. We should tell Winston and Stuart."

"Yeah, okay. Park there. Where that car's coming out."

Their first stop was at the main desk to find out if the man pulled from the building had been James. After ten minutes of phone calls and fussing, the receptionist was unable to confirm it. "The man who came in had no identification on him. He needed surgery and is in theatre now. We operated under emergency powers as we have no idea of his next of kin."

"Is he tall, with a blonde crewcut?" Tommy asked.

"I honestly can't say. I'm sorry.'

"What operation is he having?" Barbara asked.

"I really don't know. They said he had back and head injuries and possible internal bleeding. He should be back in the ward in about an hour."

"Thank you." Tommy turned to Barbara. "Should we interview the survivors together or separately?"

"Robbie and Laura together then split up. It'll be quicker, and I don't think you'll have lost your skills in nine weeks."

Laura was sitting holding Robbie's hand. "Is he asleep?" Tommy asked quietly.

"No, I'm not. Any word on James?"

Barbara took Robbie's other hand. "Not yet. Nothing definite. There's a man in surgery who might be James but we don't know yet. We are hoping it's him."

Robbie nodded. "Anyone else?"

Tommy hated this part. Even though Laura and Robbie were more used to death, they still knew the victims. "They have seventeen bodies so far. I'm afraid your boss was one of them."

Robbie nodded. "Any survivors?"

"A young uniformed constable; it was his first week on the job. There are two other survivors, but I don't know their names yet. Both uniform. They almost made it out the back entrance. They are still searching."

"They should never have moved us from Cowley."

"I don't think it would have made much difference. Both three storey buildings. The limestone probably created more pockets than the Cowley building would have," Laura said with the professional tone of a pathologist.

"Do you recall anything before the blast?" Barbara asked.

"I was talking to someone outside. James had gone in. He sent Lizzie home. Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine, and Tony is safe too," Tommy assured him.

"Good. I'd just turned, and I saw a flash coming down the stairs. I think the explosion was above us. Then I was knocked over, and that bloody awning tried to take my head off. Other than that, I can't offer any help. No one came past me. So the bomb was either on a timer or remotely detonated."

"Or it was a suicide bomber." Everyone turned and stared at Barbara. "Well, it might be. We can't rule that out."

Robbie shook his head. "That'd make it one of ours. I know everyone there except the two new constables who started last week. I'd vouch for all of them."

Tommy ran his hand through his hair, pushing the loose lock back behind his ear. "Someone knew that the threat would get everyone back to the building. Even some of the Cowley officers came over. They timed it for maximum effect. The bomber knows about our procedures."

"I can't believe it'd be a copper," Robbie said.

"I don't want it to be either, but we can't rule it out at this stage." Tommy realised he had not asked about Robbie's injuries. "How's the leg?"

"Still attached. They've pinned it. I'll be out of action for a few weeks, but I can still help. I keep trying to get this one to go in." He turned to Laura. "With seventeen bodies love, they'll need you." Laura began to protest, but Robbie cut her off. "I'm not going anywhere, am I? They'll look after me here."

Barbara put her hand on Laura's shoulder. "Stuart Lafferty would appreciate your help. He's trying to test for residue to see what explosive we are dealing with."

Laura sighed heavily. "Yes, okay. I'll go over."

"We'll leave you alone while we..."

"Superintendent Lynley?" A solemn nurse strode into the room. She reminded Tommy of the old matron at Truro who terrorised him when he had his tonsils out as a child.

"Yes."

"The man you were asking about. I have some news."


	6. Chapter 6

Barbara looked at her partner and knew he was thinking the same thing - it was too early for the man to be back in the ward. Barbara was impressed with the speed Tommy reacted with the unfeeling nurse. If it was bad news, he clearly did not want it announced in front of James' friends. Tommy turned to Robbie. "We have to go. We'll keep you informed."

Outside the ward the nurse held up a string of rosary beads. "The surgical staff found these in his hand."

"David was right about him being Roman Catholic. Thank you." Tommy took them from the woman and turned to Barbara. "Let's see if Robbie recognises them."

When they returned to the room, Barbara put her hand out to stop him. Laura was cuddled up on the bed beside Robbie, and they were sharing an intimate conversation. "Give them a moment."

"They seem happy together," Tommy said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she said wistfully.

"We will be too."

"How did you know I was wondering that?"

"Because I love you, and understand you. When this is over..."

Barbara pushed the door open. It would never be over if they did not start investigating. "Sorry to interrupt."

* * *

They returned to the command centre with minimal additional evidence. Robbie and Laura had never seen James with rosary beads and none of the injured officers remembered anything other than that the explosion had been on the middle floor. It was a start.

"Winston!" Barbara hugged her London colleague briefly.

"Ma'am," he said as he gave her an awkward return hug.

Tommy and Winston shook hands. "Glad you're leading this, Sir."

"Thanks, Winston."

"He's a Superintendent now, so watch your step."

The sergeant looked perplexed. "Super? How?"

"He was promoted in London but decided not to tell anyone, including his partner of ten years." Even to her ears, her words sounded bitter.

"I regret that."

Winston looked at Barbara then Tommy. "Congratulations, Sir."

"Thank you."

To Barbara's annoyance, Winston did not seem to care in the least that Tommy had failed to mention it. Straight to business, Winston jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Where did you find Whizz-kid?"

"Whizz-kid?" Even Tommy seemed confused.

They looked around to see David busily assembling information on three large whiteboards. "You've been busy," Tommy said.

"I hope you don't mind, Sir, but I thought this might help." The constable pointed to the first board containing labelled photographs. Each officer had a number. "These are all the officers and civilians that worked at the station. When we have confirmation that they are alive or dead, I move them onto one of these boards."

Barbara examined the second board had photos of dead officers with critical details and space for forensic findings. The third board had living officers and detailed injuries, current location, operational status and had a place for the main facts from their interviews. It was hard not to be impressed. "This is great. Thank you, Constable."

David beamed at her. "Thank you ma'am."

"So do you have any leads for us?"

David pressed a button on his computer and projected his screen onto the white canvas wall. There was a map of the three floors of the building. "These blue dots represent the locations where people usually worked. Of course, some might have been in a meeting in one of these rooms, but I thought this might be a start. The red dots represent bodies. Where the recovery teams have indicated a floor they believe that the victim was on, I've added a G, one or two. So when we identify a body and location I can add the number to give us a picture of where people were, and it might help determine who other bodies are."

Barbara watched Tommy's face. He was pleased with his new protege, and Barbara felt a surge of jealousy. It was unreasonable and petty, but she felt her place in his affections slipping. "Good work," she said abruptly and went to ring Stuart. She had to get out of that tent.

Tommy found her behind the porta-potties a few minutes later. "David's got an instinct for this work."

"If you say so."

"Winston's taking his formal statement to see what he remembers."

"He'll probably have it solved by now."

"Good, then we can go home." He gave her a wicked smile. "It's cute that you're jealous, but he'll never be you."

Barbara scowled at Tommy. "I know that! Who says I'm jealous?"

"I think it was reasonably clear, to me at least."

"Poncy, egotistical, self-centred..."

"I've missed you insulting me."

Barbara lost the will to fight him. "I missed it too."

Tommy seemed to sense her change of mood. "I should have told you about my promotion. I know that. I knew it then too, but I couldn't. Just as I couldn't explain why I needed to get out of London."

"You said earlier it was the case and feeling unworthy of promotion."

"And because I didn't know what to do about my feelings for you. I was scared. Being away helped clarify it for me. I need you. I love you. And I respect you, as my partner, but more importantly as a person. I'm only good if I'm with you. Without you by my side, none of this matters to me."

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"Why not?"

Barbara glanced around. No one could see them. "Because it makes me want to do this." She grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him to her. She kissed him so hard he whimpered.

"Oh, my!"

Barbara smiled at Tommy's loving puppy-dog expression. "We have a case to solve, and young David has given us some places to start."

They reluctantly returned to the ops tent. Winston and David were standing by the boards. "Did you remember anything useful?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe, Sir," Winston answered. "David was waiting for his partner, Constable Jones. Apparently, he needed the toilet."

"It was the third time that evening, Sir. He said it was a bad curry. We had been out on our usual patrol. There's always a foot patrol around the central colleges at night. He insisted we come back here. He could have gone near the market. I thought it was a bit odd."

Lynley frowned. "So you didn't come back because of the gas attack threat?"

"No, Sir. I only just learnt of that from Constable Nkata."

Barbara walked to the map. "Where are the toilets?"

"Ground floor. Here."

"Near the stairs. Any chance he went upstairs."

"I don't know. I waited here, near the entrance. He told me to wait there and not to buy a chocolate bar because I'd get fat."

Barbara raised her eyebrows. "Charming."

"Jones runs a lot. Marathons maybe. He thought I was too heavy and would be too slow chasing criminals."

"No point in assuming anything about Jones either way just yet. We'll see where we find his body. Was there ever anything he said that made you think twice? Any radical or extremist views?"

"Other than analysing everyone's body weight, no Sir."

Barbara tried to stifle a yawn. Winston frowned. "You three should get some sleep. It's nearly morning. They've set up camp stretchers in a fourth tent."

David blushed, earning a frown from Winston. "What?" the London officer asked.

"They might want to be alone."

"Why?"

"Winston, I think he's trying to tell you that Barbara and I are... together."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday," Barbara replied. "How did you know David?"

"The way Superintendent Lynley looks at you. He told me he was in love with a very special lady when he was trying to keep my mind off... everything. I knew it was you when I saw you together."

Barbara turned to Tommy. "You were right; he's observant. But don't let it go to your head, David."

"We were going to tell you, Winston. And Stuart of course," Tommy told Winston.

"I knew it! Finally! Hallelujah! When's the wedding?"

Barbara shook her head and scowled. "We have a major case to solve before we think about any of that."

Tommy looked at his watch. "Let's all try to get some sleep. You too Winston. I'll stay up to brief ACC Innocent then try to steal a few hours. We can resume this at eight-thirty. Hopefully, we will have some more information by then."

"I'll stay with you. We can do two shifts."

"Thanks, Barbara."

Jean Innocent was a formidable woman but seemed fair. She was unimpressed by Tommy's looks or charm. She just wanted results. Barbara liked her and respected her clear instructions. The ACC was not going to micro-manage their investigation, but she wanted regular updates about lines of inquiry and progress. Innocent was angry that her friends and ex-colleagues had been targetted. She listened carefully to their briefing and asked relevant questions before allowing them to question her about past incidents and threats. When asked, she happily provided insightful analyses and background for each officer she knew. Jones it seemed was notorious for fat-shaming, something that the well-endowed Innocent found distasteful. "It's hardly a motive to bomb a building, though!"

"No ma'am. We are just piecing together any information we have," Tommy replied.

"I like her," Barbara said as they walked to the temporary dormitory.

"Yes, me too."

Barbara and Tommy took stretchers near the rear of the tent away from Winston's snoring. With others around, they could not push their beds together or even touch, but his proximity soothed Barbara. One 'good night' and a whispered 'I love you' and she was asleep.

* * *

Four hours felt like four minutes. When she woke, Tommy was already gone. She straightened her clothes and hair, visited the porta-potties and was ready for work.

"Morning," she said as she walked into the Ops tent. Tommy was talking to Winston. David came up to her and handed her a cup of steaming coffee. "The boss told me how you liked it."

"Thanks, David." She took a sip and began to feel vaguely human. "Any news?"

"Not as big as yours."

Barbara turned at the sound of a familiar voice. "Stuart!" He looked exhausted. Barbara noticed Laura standing beside him. "Morning Laura."

Stuart pulled out a file from his satchel. "We've done preliminaries on all seventeen. We can identify fourteen of them. All of them died as the result of injuries from the blast. We have three unidentified limbs where clothing doesn't match other body parts. We are waiting for DNA tests. You know, I think we should start toe-printing everyone routinely too!"

"Good morning, Stuart. Any idea of the type of bomb?"

"Superintendent," Stuart replied pointedly. "Semtex."

Laura walked closer. "Based on the damage to the building, it's possible there was more than one bomb. They were triggered together so they might have been detonated remotely or by a timer. The latter is less likely as there are invariably small time differences between devices which can undermine the effect. My vote would be a single remote trigger. The bomber could have been anywhere within... maybe 300 yards."

Barbara groaned. "Great. Nothing like widening the search."

They spent the next ten minutes going through what they knew about people's movements and locations and marking up where the bodies were found. Tommy's phone rang. "Lynley... Ah, good... Yes, thank you."

"James?" Laura asked anxiously.

"The man had complications and was placed into ICU after the operation. He's had two haemorrhages near the base of his brain, and his prognosis is still unclear. It looks like he might have some permanent damage."

"Oh!"

"Are you okay Laura?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, sorry. When it's someone you know, this is much harder."

"The nurse said his face is severely swollen and unrecognisable, so they are sending dental records. I don't suppose you have James' dental record on file?"

Laura regathered herself. "The ones from when he joined will be in the police file on the system, but I know his dentist."

"Good, Barbara and I will take you and then drop you home."

"I want to go and see Robbie. Then I'll get some sleep."

"We were going to the hospital anyway," Tommy said, "we can take you. Stuart, there are stretchers in a tent here. You look exhausted. You should rest too."

"Is there a double stretcher?" Stuart asked mischievously. Tommy frowned. "For you and your future countess."

Barbara rolled her eyes and tried not to blush. She turned at glared at Winston. "News travels fast around here."

"Winston texted me last night. I think you're wasted on him of course."

Tommy surprised her by not biting back. "So do I Stuart. Don't tell her, though."

"I already know," she said cheekily. They exchanged a quick but meaningful look.

"Winston, trace all the phone calls into the station last night. Focus on those within thirty minutes of everyone being recalled to the station. I want to know where that call came from."

"Yes, Sir."

"We'll drop Laura off, check on this man, then come back here. If you need us or turn up any leads, call me immediately."

* * *

Tommy and Barbara waited in the car while Laura spoke with the dentist. "Any ideas?" he asked.

"I think it is someone inside the station. Too many things point to it, like knowing the layout, and understanding procedures."

"I agree. I've asked Winston to do background checks on everyone."

"Even David?"

"Especially David. He's new. He was near the door. He might have been trying to leave."

Barbara nodded thoughtfully then shook her head. "I don't think it was him. He seems too natural."

Tommy nodded. "Unless he's an icy psychopath."

"I'm hoping the phone call will give us a clue. We need something to start on."

Laura opened the rear door. "I've got them. Now we just need to compare."

"Can you do that here?" Barbara asked.

"Miracle of modern science." Laura keyed a few instructions into her iPad. "Yes! It is James."

Barbara was relieved. "I'm glad. Let's hope he's on the mend."

Tommy nodded. "He's a valuable witness."

"Tommy!" The two women turned on him.

"Yes, and a friend. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound impersonal. We had better go and see him."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, this has been a while. I got a little carried away with Christmas stories and real life... then had technical issues. Next chapter 2 Jan.

* * *

"Robbie, James is alive," Laura said as the trio entered his room.

"I know." Robbie used his thumb to indicate the next bed.

"I thought he'd still be in ICU," Tommy said.

"He should be, but when he woke he was asking for me. Became a bit hysterical until I spoke to him on the phone they held to his ear. He can't move properly, and his vision is blurry. They say his sight will come back when the swelling on his face goes down. The other is from bleeding on the brain. They don't know about that yet. They moved him here because they thought a familiar voice might help. He's sedated now. "

Laura gasped. "Poor James."

"He'll be fine, love," Robbie said with more confidence than his eyes showed. "I feel so useless in here. Any updates on the bombing?"

Barbara shook her head. "No, we are following leads and investigating anyone who worked in the building. Can you think of anyone you ever had any doubts about?"

"No! I can't believe it's one of us."

"Must be."

Everyone turned to the shaky voice. "James!"

"The very one."

Laura went over and squeezed his hand. "Welcome back."

"Thank you. I think. I feel like I've been hit by a tonne of bricks." His voice was faint but even.

Tommy laughed. "You were."

"Thank you," James said earnestly, "for what you did." When Tommy did not reply, James continued, "I heard you talking to that Constable. It gave me a focus."

Tommy walked across to James and tried to shake his hand. James struggled to grip him, so Tommy grasped it between both of his hands. "I'm glad. I don't suppose you remember what happened?"

"Give him a chance," Barbara said, then looked at Laura and Robbie and shrugged an apology.

"Robbie hadn't come in. I went back for him because... I can't remember. That constable was standing in front of the vending machine. Then the bomb went off. It all happened so slowly. All I remember was the look in his eyes. Like a split second before you hit an animal with your car and they know they are going to die."

Tommy sighed. "So David, the constable, was not involved?"

"No. Was he your suspect?"

Barbara walked across to join Tommy. "No, he's been very helpful, but we have to check everybody."

Tommy turned back to Robbie and Laura. "We should be going. Do you want a lift home?"

Laura propped herself up on Robbie's bed. "I'll stay for a while and keep these two out of mischief."

Tommy nodded "There's a briefing at eight tonight. We need you there. Please try and get some rest beforehand."

"I'll make sure she does," Robbie assured him.

"Take care, James," Barbara said.

"Do I have a choice?"

Lynley smiled at him. "Not with these two looking after you. We'll call back tomorrow. If either of you remembers anything, tell Laura or ring us."

Tommy and Barbara returned to the car. "I'm glad James cleared David," Barbara said.

"Should I be jealous?"

"Of David? No! Or anyone."

Tommy gave her a soft kiss. "Good. I need this case to be over so we can make love and ensure you never want another man again."

"You think you're that good?"

Tommy grinned shamelessly at her. "That wasn't quite what I meant, but I won't disappoint you."

"I'll make sure of that." Barbara gave him a saucy kiss then opened the car door. "Let's get back and see what they've found."

* * *

David and Winston had used Stuart's information to map the locations and identities of the bodies. From the damage, centred near two large photocopier/printer rooms, they were beginning to piece together what had happened.

"I think we can rule Jones out," Winston said, "he was in the downstairs bathroom when the bombs exploded."

"He may still have triggered them." Tommy stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Find out when those copiers were last serviced and who serviced them. Was there anything unusual about it? That might be how the bombs were installed."

"So not an inside job?"

"I didn't say that, Winston. It's too early to rule either way."

"Any luck with the phone records?"

David looked up from his computer. "They came through fifteen minutes ago. I'm running checks now, Sir."

"Good. Let me know when you have something. Barbara, can you run through everything we know and help Winston go through the files of all the people connected with that building? Anything suspicious, no matter how small, needs to be flagged and investigated. I also want all the CCTV footage from surrounding streets viewed. See if anyone was watching the building. I'm going to talk to the Thames Valley team and see what they have."

Tommy was concerned that they were eliminating suspects without finding new ones. A couple of remaining local detectives from Cowley were using local knowledge and some of the Chief Constable's officers from other areas to investigate local criminals with grudges. It might prove correct, but Tommy's instinct told him that it was wasted effort. Nonetheless, it needed to be done.

"Sir," David said as he returned, "there were seven calls around the time the emergency relay to all officers was made. Two were routine from Cowley station. One was from CS Moody's wife. One came from a mobile phone registered to a Jackson Higgins, another was from a number in Abingdon registered to a Chinese restaurant, one was from a public phone near the market, and the last was made by a phone registered to a Peter Spendling."

"Good work. Do we know anything about Higgins or Spendling?"

"Hang on." Winston keyed furiously into his computer. "I thought I recognised that name. Spendling works for Oxford Office Supplies, the people who service the photocopiers."

"Barbara, you and I will go and pick up Spendling. David, take Winston through the other callers. Look at the connections and match the public phone call with CCTV footage. There are plenty of officers over in the other tent to help you. We can't assume anything."

"Might be our first real lead," Barbara said with relief. "Did the others have anything?"

"No, they're talking to informants and going through old cases, but no one knows anything. It seems to be someone outside of Oxford's usual criminal set."

* * *

Spendling proved elusive. He was not at home when the detectives arrived at the modest red-brick, semi-detached in one of the poorer areas of Cowley. A frail woman in her sixties opened the door. "Mrs Spendling?"

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Superintendent Lynley and this Detective Inspector Havers. We are looking for Peter Spendling. Is he home?"

"Peter's me son. He's not here."

"Do you know where your son is?" Tommy asked.

The thin woman lifted her cane to point. "He'll be over in the park. He's taken my assistance dog for a walk. I don't get out much now with me cancer. Roxy needs more exercise or she'll get too fat."

"I'm sorry to hear you've been unwell," Tommy said politely.

"I'm not unwell. I'm dying. Peter's taking it badly. Made his health problems worse."

"Health problems?" Barbara prodded gently.

"Overeating. Since he was discharged from the Army, he's had trouble with his nerves. He developed an eating disorder. He's put on nearly 100 pounds. That's one reason I make him walk Roxy. What's this about?"

Tommy glanced at Barbara, who nodded. "The police station bombing. We are interviewing everyone who may have been connected to the building."

"Peter has nothing to do with the police."

Barbara now took the lead. "Your son works for Oxford Office Supplies. Do you know what he does there?"

"He services photocopiers."

"We believe he serviced those in the station recently and we need to see if he saw anything suspicious. It's just routine."

"Oh, okay. He could do better, but he likes it."

"What did your son do in the Army?" Tommy asked as if it was general conversation.

"Infantry. He was in Afghanistan, before his accident."

Barbara looked up from her notebook. "Accident?"

"He lost part of his leg when his best mate stood on an IED."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tommy said.

"You're sorry for a lot of things, aren't you! Well, I'm sorry, but I can't be of any more help." She closed the door in their faces.

They walked towards the park. "Ring Winston and get a check made of his Army history. I wonder if he has explosives experience."

Barbara made the call. "They traced the phone box caller. A Missus Maddern apparently. She rang to report a fight at the market. Checks out on the CCTV. Winston sent one of the local boys around to take her statement. The Chinese restaurant call was about catering a function in a few weeks. They are still tracing Jackson Higgins."

"Thanks, Barbara. At the moment my money is on Spendling. He had the opportunity, potentially the knowledge or access to those who did, but what was his motive?"

"Some sort of reaction against the establishment? Maybe he couldn't blow up the Army, so this is the next best thing."

"That's possible, but this feels more personal, more targetted. And no one could know that there'd be an act of terrorism in Europe to create a reason to recall everyone."

"Opportunistic? There have been so many terror incidents lately. All he'd have to do was wait."

"And risk the bombs being discovered?"

"Photocopiers these days are big. You open some doors to unblock paper jams of refill them, but most of it is sealed off. I doubt anyone would find anything."

"You may be right. Forensics should tell us more."

They searched the park for ten minutes. Tommy looked annoyed. "There's no one here except that woman and her children on the playground. Either he's lied to his mother, or she's lied to us."

"I think she's lied," Barbara said.

"So do I, which makes me believe she knows a lot more than she's telling us."

"Do you want to take her in for questioning?"

"No, not yet. We'll go back and ask her to tell her son to report to us. Let's just make it sound routine to eliminate him from our enquiries. I don't want to tip our hand."

"You think he's our prime suspect?"

"At the moment, yes. I'll arrange for surveillance on the house. If he doesn't come in voluntarily, we'll pick him up."

* * *

Laura arrived well before the eight o'clock briefing. Tommy looked up and smiled. "Evening Laura."

"Robbie sent me back early."

"Have you had any sleep?"

"Yes, at the hospital," she replied dismissively. "Listen, James remembered that he had smelt gas when he had been walking upstairs. He thinks that explains why the bomb did so much damage."

"Have you spoken to forensics or Stuart?"

"I'm just on my way there now. We thought you should know. If the gas was turned on..."

"Then the perpetrator had been inside the building recently," Barbara finished her sentence.

Tommy pursed his lips in thought. "Why didn't anyone else react or notice?"

"If it was a slow leak, then it's like a frog in a frying pan. The nose gets used to it before the warning levels are reached. That's why so many gas leaks kill people. If you walk into a heavy concentration, you notice. If the exposure is gradual, you don't."

"Is that why he went back downstairs?" Barbara asked.

"He thinks he wanted to see what was delaying Robbie, but he can't really remember."

"Thanks, Laura," Tommy said, "keep us informed about forensics."

Winston wandered over and yawned. "I sent David home to get some sleep. He's done a good job."

"Good idea. You need to rest too. Any updates?"

"No sign of Spendling, but we found Jackson Higgins. He's the brother of one of the civilians killed in the building. His call was traced to Birmingham. He works up there as a teacher. The local boys said he was shocked and devastated when they informed him."

"Doesn't mean he wasn't involved. Maybe his sister was supposed to get out."

Barbara tutted. "It's possible but unlikely. I think we should spend more effort on Spendling."

"I agree with Barbara," Winston said.

Tommy sighed heavily. "So do I. I just don't want to leave any question unasked. Get him down here for questioning. He might have heard something in the background, or his sister may have said something. Organise that please Winston, then get some sleep."

"Sure. David's coming back at midnight. I will too and help him go through the backgrounds."

Tommy and Barbara reviewed their notes and discussed what they would present at the briefing. Spendling was still their main suspect even though his Army record was unremarkable. There was no suggestion explosives training and no history of poor attitude or behaviour.

"Could he be angry enough to blow up a police station?" Barbara asked.

"Anger isn't rational. We have to find him."

The briefing went well. ACC Innocent agreed with their analysis, and although she was impressed with the amount of work the team had done, she urged them to push harder and find Spendling.

"We are pushing as hard as we can ma'am. We have surveillance teams at his mother's house. We have men checking buses, train stations and car companies and nearby CCTV. Tomorrow I will obtain a warrant to search their house. I have two men sleeping now. They'll be back on at midnight to go through more background checks. We can then see if we can eliminate suspects or if we find more. Barbara and I will work through..."

"No, you're both exhausted too. We need you both fresh. You live in town I believe?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tommy answered.

"Then both of you go home, get some sleep and come back in the morning. You too Laura."

"Thank you, ma'am," Barbara said before Tommy could object.

"She's right," Laura said after the entourage left. "We all need sleep."

Tommy looked at his watch. "It's only nine o'clock. We can work until eleven."

* * *

It was nearly one in the morning before Tommy and Barbara arrived at his townhouse. "Do you want a nightcap?" he asked.

"No, thanks anyway. I'm knackered. I just want to sleep. I guess I should say goodnight."

Barbara stood in front of him clearly expecting a kiss. Instead, he folded her in his arms and held her tightly. "I love you. When this case is over..."

"I know. Goodnight, Tommy."

Barbara moved towards the stairs and began to ascend. Tommy followed, reluctant to let her go. She stopped on the step above him so that she was almost level with him then leant forward and kissed him. It was slow and loving.

"Sleep with me," he whispered.

Barbara looked up at him and frowned. "I..."

"Just to sleep, nothing more. Not until the case is over and we can relax. I just want to feel you next to me."

Barbara took his hand and started to move towards his bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the delay. I sprained my wrist when I fell off my bicycle in an ill-fated attempt to get fitter in 2017.

* * *

Kissing Tommy was one thing, sleeping with him was something entirely different. Barbara had thought it was a wonderful idea until she realised she had to undress. To go to her room would break the mood. To go to his would mean stripping in front of him. An acid taste rose in her throat.

"Tommy, maybe this is not such a good idea."

He brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you."

"I know. It's just that..." She took a deep breath. "My pyjamas are in the other room."

Tommy laughed softly. "I'll wait for you in my room."

"You don't mind?"

"No, why would I?"

"I thought..."

"I just want to have you with me. Besides, if you weren't in pyjamas I might be tempted to kiss you all over and…" Tommy paused then coughed. "Right now, we need to sleep and solve this case."

Tommy was lying in bed when she wandered in and even though they had progressed well past being work partners, it felt strange to be sharing his bed. He dimmed the light then pulled back the cover. She was glad he was also in his pyjamas, but from the folds down the front, she could tell they were a fresh pair. "Do you usually wear pyjamas?"

"Sometimes. You?"

"Always."

"I think I'll change that habit after this case."

"Oh!" Barbara gasped as a thrill ran down her spine.

Tommy grinned at her. It was slightly wicked, yet it relaxed her. He held out his hand. "Are you going to stand there all night?"

She climbed carefully in his bed. It was soft and smelt of Tommy and a hint of citrus. He turned off the light. They hesitated before his arms found her and pulled her into his side. He murmured contentedly. Barbara let out a long slow breath then cuddled into him. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"Inviting me to stay with you."

Tommy kissed her lovingly. "I was selfish. I knew it would let me sleep easier and hoped you'd feel the same."

Barbara yawned. Her eyes were so heavy she could not keep them open. "Mmm, I do."

* * *

Six hours of dreamless sleep were priceless. Barbara woke refreshed and still lying in Tommy's arms, although they seemed to have swapped sides. She could not even remember that. "Morning."

"I love you, Barbara."

"Oh. I love you too," she replied quickly thinking it must be what you said first thing in the morning.

"Sleep well?"

"Brilliantly. I must have been tired. You?"

"Best sleep I've had in years." His hands gently caressed her back. "If it weren't for this case I'd make love to you like no man ever has before."

"You're pretty safe there."

Tommy looked shocked. "You mean?"

"No. Once. It was painful and lasted about two minutes. I'm expecting more from you."

He smiled at her, then kissed her very slowly. "I can guarantee that. Coffee?"

After showers and a quick breakfast, they strolled back to the command tents. Winston and David were busy updating their boards and cross-checking information with Stuart and Laura.

"Good morning," Tommy greeted them. "Any updates?"

Stuart looked up and smiled at them. Barbara blushed even though nothing had happened the night before. "You two look remarkably well rested."

"We both slept very soundly," Tommy replied smoothly, completely ignoring the innuendo. "Have we found Spendling yet?"

"No, Sir, but we have Higgins in the other tent waiting."

"Good. Any forensic updates?"

Laura moved in front of the board and began pointing. "We've identified all the bodies. Nothing unexpected. The cause of death for everyone appears to be the blast which has been pinpointed the two photocopying rooms. The gas line ran around here, which goes directly through one of them and if there were a leak, deliberate or accidental, then it would have magnified the effect. The experts think that's why the building came down so quickly."

Barbara wandered over. "Any idea if it was deliberate?"

"With the damage, we may never know." Laura looked over at Tommy. "There's not much more I can do here."

Stuart stepped forward and winked at her. "We know where to find you, Laura."

"Yes, well I probably should look in on Robbie and James. If they've remembered anything else, I'll call you."

Tommy walked Laura to her car. Barbara punched Stuart in the arm. "Leave her alone. I think she and Robbie are sweet together. They've waited long enough from what I hear."

"Says a woman who's in the same boat." Barbara grunted and began to turn away. "Seriously, I'm happy for you and Lynley," Stuart continued. "You make him a far more tolerable person."

"Stuart! You're talking about the man I..." Barbara stopped herself and looked around. David and Winston were busy by the computers.

"Love. You can say it, Barbara. Everyone's known for years."

Barbara felt her neck and face begin to burn. "They haven't? Have they?"

"I did. Winston did. It's only you two who took so long to work it out. You're good for him. I can already see the difference. And I hate to say it, but he'll make you happy."

Barbara felt her face get redder. "He does."

"He had a reputation amongst the ladies for being hot in bed. I'm glad you're finally getting some of that."

"Stuart!" Barbara wished the earth would open and swallow her. "We haven't. Not yet. Not until the case is over."

Stuart laughed. "Ah, what a man in love won't do! That must be killing him. Good old Tommy. He must be in love. Well, of course he is, who wouldn't be with you. I'm going back to the lab. Call me if you need me."

"Sure. And thanks, Stuart."

"For what?"

"Understanding."

Stuart gave her a quick hug. "I expect an invitation to the wedding. See you later."

"What were you and Stuart laughing about?"

Barbara jumped and spun around to face Tommy. "How long were you standing there?"

Tommy looked confused. "About five seconds."

"Sorry. I'm... just not used to people thinking of us as a couple."

"Much as I want to spend all my time thinking about that, at the moment we have an interview to do, Inspector." Tommy put his hand on the small of her back and steered her towards the entrance.

"Sorry."

Tommy rubbed her back. "I'll never be sorry that you love me."

Jackson Higgins was a slight man who looked crushed by the weight of loss. "Mr Higgins?" Tommy asked, "thank you for coming down. I'm Detective Superintendent Lynley, and this is Detective Inspector Havers. Your call to your sister was one of the last ones in or out or the station before the blast. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your sister and that call."

Higgins slumped into the chair Tommy offered him. "I still can't believe it. And they won't let me see her. Why won't they let me see her?"

Barbara looked at Tommy, who nodded. "Many of the bodies are not ready for viewing. The doctors are still doing tests." Now was not the time to tell him that her body was one of those blown apart by the blast.

Higgins nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"What did your sister do at the station?"

"Donna looked after the office side of things. Filing, managing the computers and photocopiers, record retrieval, that kind of stuff."

"She was there late. Was that normal?"

"Yeah, there were two of them doing her job. Donna preferred the afternoon shift. She started at one o'clock and finished at ten each night."

"Can you tell us what your call was about?"

"She was coming up home this weekend. I called her to say I'd drive down and collect her."

Barbara made notes. "Is that something you normally do?"

"No. She'd been having some trouble see. She was worried about coming alone."

Barbara and Tommy exchanged looks. "What sort of trouble?" Tommy asked.

"With a bloke. Donna was attractive see. Lots of men chased her since she was in school. But this bloke scared her."

Barbara turned the page. "In what way?"

"She said he was nice to her but that he was possessive and bossy. She only went out with him once, but he seemed to think she was his girlfriend. Started making plans for their wedding and where their children would go to school. Donna was a bit freaked out."

"I can imagine," Tommy said sympathetically. "Did she tell you his name?"

"Simon, I think. She referred to him as Si."

"How did she know Cy? Do you know where they met?"

"In the office. He worked there. Copper I think. Sorry, police officer I think."

Tommy could not remember any officers by that name. "Did she say anything else about him?"

"No, just that he was intense and that scared her. He was a bit of a fitness fanatic."

Tommy frowned. "And it was definitely Cy that she feared? Not Peter?"

"No, definitely Si. She had a friend called Peter. She liked him. I think she was a bit sweet on him actually. Si used to pick on him apparently, because of his disability."

"Disability?"

"Something to do with his leg or it might have been his arm. I didn't really pay much attention."

Tommy and Barbara exchanged a quick glance. "How did he pick on him?" Tommy continued.

"Called him names. Threatened to rough him up to teach him to be a man. That sort of thing."

"Charming," Barbara said. "Did Donna ever say how Peter reacted?"

"Only that at first he'd just taken it, but one day he bit back. Told Jones he'd regret threatening him. I think he warned him off Donna too. She was proud of Peter, but I don't believe the copper was happy. Threatened to have his mother arrested for drug possession."

Tommy frowned. "Drugs?"

"Donna said Peter was getting marijuana for his mother's pain. I think she's got cancer or something."

Barbara tapped her pen on the top of her notebook. "Did she mention anything about either of them in your call?"

"Yeah, Peter. She was having trouble with one of the photocopiers. She was disappointed that he'd have to go there in the morning when she was off. He usually serviced the machines in the afternoons."

"How often?"

"Once a week I think. Might have been Thursdays. She didn't like me calling her on Thursdays."

Tommy looked at Barbara. She shook her head. She had no more questions. "Thank you, Mr Higgins, you have been most helpful. Will you be staying in Oxford long?"

Higgins looked angry. "Is that like saying don't leave town? I didn't do this! I'd never hurt my sister."

Tommy raised his hand. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that, and you are under no obligation to stay. I was merely seeing if you were going to be here in case we had any further questions."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just... Once I see Donna, I'm going up to see our parents. They're pretty upset."

"Of course. We have your number. Thanks again for coming down."

Barbara made sure someone looked after Higgins then walked with Tommy back to the command tent. "What do think?" he asked her.

"He didn't do it."

"Agreed. He was never a strong suspect, but we had to be thorough. Do you remember a Simon?"

They were almost at the boards. "No, we can ask David."

"Ask me what? Good morning Sir, Ma'am."

Barbara gave the eager-to-please young officer a generous smile. She hated being called ma'am, but there were no real options. She could hardly ask him to call her boss when Lynley was in charge. "Were any of the officers named Simon or Cy?"

"Yes, ma'am. Jones. They called him Cy. I thought it was his nickname, but it seems his middle name was Cyrus. Evan Cyrus Jones."

"Really?" Tommy perched on the edge of the desk and stared at the boards.

"Yes, Sir. I have his records here."

Barbara smiled at David. "He believes you. He's just thinking."

"Oh, I see."

"David, did he ever talk about Donna Higgins?"

"Yes, Sir. Constantly. I think they were to be married in the spring."

Barbara and Tommy looked at each other. Barbara knew he was thinking the same thing. "Did you ever see them together?"

"No, only at a distance. I don't think she wanted their relationship too public. She used to try and avoid him at work."

"Do you think maybe Jones' attentions were unwanted?"

"But he said... I just assumed."

"If you want to be a good detective you have to always look beyond the obvious."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry." David looked crestfallen. His hero had found him wanting.

Barbara smiled at him. "Don't let the Superintendent intimidate you. He doesn't mean to sound so rude, do you?"

Tommy looked up. "No, I should apologise, David. You're doing an excellent job. I'm just trying to piece this together. Higgins told us that his sister felt threatened by Jones' advances. He scared her. She was sweet on Spendling, and Jones resented that and picked on him. When Peter bit back, Jones threatened to have his mother arrested for possessing marijuana, which she uses for pain relief. So, does that give either of them a motive? I had Spendling as our man. Now, I'm not sure."

"Do you want me to do more background checks on Jones, Sir?"

"Yes. Where's Winston?"

"Interviewing people spotted on CCTV, Sir."

"Good. The DI and I will go and pay another visit to Spendling's mother."

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, and David, we know you know who we are. You don't have to call us Sir or Ma'am after every sentence."

"No, Sir…" David replied. He looked across and shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry."

Barbara smiled, and Tommy laughed. "Why don't you come with us?"

David's eyes lit up like a child at Christmas. "Thank you, S... I'll wait by your car."

Barbara watched a red-faced David hurry away then looked across at Tommy and nodded. "You're a softy underneath, aren't you?"

"Just practising for when we have children." Barbara stood still as Tommy walked towards the tent entrance.

Barbara stood still as Tommy walked towards the tent entrance.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, I can only type and publish at quarter speed...

* * *

Tommy tried hard not to smirk. He had said it to be provocative and throw Barbara off balance, but he meant it too. He did want her to be the mother of his children. Her reaction had been priceless. If they had not been standing in the middle of a police tent, he would have kissed her with unmistakable passion and reinforced that he wanted to start their family immediately.

He and David were already in the car by the time Barbara, still red-faced and shaken, emerged. Tommy watched her walk towards them slowly. He needed this case to be finished quickly. They had unfinished business.

"She's great isn't she?"

Tommy turned and gave David a savage look. "Yes, she is."

David raised his hand. "No, I didn't mean like that. She's way too old... I mean for me, not for you of course. I just think she's a great detective. She's always thinking, coming up with ideas. They talk about you two but to see it is something else. I want to be that good one day. To be part of a team that solves something like this."

Tommy smiled at the young policeman. "You are part of this team, David. You're a part of solving this crime, and you're doing invaluable work."

Barbara hopped in the car. "I had a thought." Tommy and David both laughed, earning an angry frown. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Tommy said, "what was your thought?"

"Spendling never left the house. His mother is hiding him. He was upstairs when we went there."

"Let's confirm your theory then shall we?"

Ten minutes later, Tommy pulled into Spendling's street and spotted the big white van parked opposite his house. "The surveillance unit is hardly subtle."

Spendling's mother looked exhausted when she answered the door. Tommy noticed her assistance dog behind her. "Mrs Spendling, we know Peter is hiding here in the house. We also know he has been buying drugs for you. We have no interest in that matter. We are trying to solve the bombing of a police station and murder of seventeen people."

"Peter had nothing to do with that!"

Tommy tried a sympathetic smile. "Missus Spendling..."

"It's alright, Mum. I can't keep hiding."

Spendling looked scared. He was a tall man who was about twenty kilos overweight, but even so, Tommy could see from his body shape that he had once been very fit. As he walked towards them, hIs limp was more pronounced than Lynley had expected. "It might be easier if you come back with us for formal questioning."

"Okay. Mum knows nothing about any of this, though."

Tommy looked carefully at Spendling. "Are you confessing to the bombing?"

"No! I had nothing to do with it. But Mum didn't know about the trouble I was in. Am I under arrest?"

Barbara stepped forward. "No, not at this stage. We just want to interview you. See what you know."

Spendling patted the dog and kissed his mother. "I'll be home soon. I had nothing to do with this."

Tommy led Spendling to the car while Barbara went over and dismissed the surveillance team. The journey back was silent. Spendling sat sullenly in the back staring out the window.

"David, find Winston please. I want you both to observe the interview."

Tommy left Spendling in the interview area while he had a briefing with Barbara. "Thoughts?"

"He seems defeated. If it was him, he'll break down quickly I think. You go hard. I'll be the reasonable one."

For thirty minutes they questioned Spendling. He was open and frank and appeared to be co-operative. Everything they knew about Donna Higgins and Cyrus Jones was confirmed. Spendling had been frustrated by Jones and the way he had tried to emasculate him through fat-shaming and threats about buying drugs. Spendling owed his dealer nearly five thousand pounds and had been forced to start acting as a dealer himself to maintain supply for his mother. "I didn't want to, but he had me over a barrel. I drew the line when he wanted me to sell harder stuff."

"How do you distribute it?" Tommy asked.

"Via work. Bored secretaries mainly but they often take the 'lunch order' for the business. One of the colleges orders three kilos a week."

Barbara whistled."They sell it to the students?"

"Yeah, mainly. Some porters have a lucrative sideline going. It might be Oxford, but they are still just kids out by themselves for the first time. I hated doing it. I refused to sell the party drugs, though. That's when things got nasty."

"Who is your supplier?"

"I don't know his name. He's called The Welshman. I once heard someone call him Daffyd, but it might have been David."

"Where do you collect it?"

"From a luggage locker at Oxford station. I have a key and so do they. I pick up every Tuesday morning in a sports bag. It's easy. I put one in with the money inside and pull theirs out. Can I use the bathroom?"

"Winston, would you mind escorting Mr Spendling?"

Winston shrugged. "This way."

Tommy, Barbara and David sat silently. Barbara cocked her head which usually meant she had something on her mind. "What?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think he did it."

"I'm inclined to agree. He's scared, but I believe what he's told us so far. David, are there any records of drug dealers called Daffyd or David?"

"I'll check the computer." David's fingers made the keyboard rattle. "There's a Daffyd Davies, aka Two Daves. He has a record for trafficking. Two years ago he was caught trying to import 5000 ecstasy tablets."

Tommy was curious. "Arresting officer?"

"DS Hathaway, Sir. Davies received two years, but was paroled after eight months."

Barbara snorted. "Makes you wonder why we bother sometimes."

Tommy agreed but ignored her remark. "Anything else about him?"

David scanned his screen. "No. Born in Cardiff to a single mother. Orphaned at nine. Spent three years in foster homes... Hello!"

"What?" Tommy asked.

"His last foster home was with Mr and Mrs Jones. He went from there onto the juvenile offenders' programme when he was sixteen. It says two boys were caught but he confessed and his foster brother was released. After that, he disappears from the records."

"His foster brother being Evan Cyrus Jones."

David looked up in awe. "How did you know that?"

"He watches too many crime dramas where everything falls neatly into place. This might be our breakthrough. Let's push Spendling harder about Jones."

When Winston returned with Spendling, Tommy scrutinised the man carefully. He was neatly dressed in dark trousers and a shirt that had been lightly starched. Despite his limp, he stood tall when he walked. Ex-military, proud and protective of his mother - they were qualities that could make him a ruthless killer who was toying with them, or a man who was genuinely ashamed to have stepped outside the law. "When did you first start buying marijuana Mr Spendling?"

"My mother has pancreatic cancer. It's very painful. She was given some by a friend about six months ago, and it helped. She asked me to get more. I made enquiries and found a student who bought some from his porter. I went with him and purchased a few days worth for Mum."

"Which college?" Barbara asked.

Spendling looked alarmed. "Do I have to say?"

Tommy used his sternest look. "Yes, and the name of the porter."

With a heavy sigh, Spendling complied. "He was the one who suggested I could get it cheaper if sold it too. Mum was using more and more, and I had been given some in advance of paying. Then the debt's interest grew. In the end, I no choice. None. I didn't want to sell it, but it was only weed."

"It's still illegal."

"I know, but Mum..."

Tommy felt sorry for him. "I understand. We have little interest in that at the moment, but it does seem linked to this case. How did Jones know about your dealing?"

"I don't know. I'd confided in Donna, and I thought it was her. I confronted her, but she denied telling him. Told me she'd never do that. I believed her. Besides, he knew everything. The name of my dealer, how much I owed, how and where I sold them. I hadn't told Donna any of that."

Tommy, Barbara and David looked at each other. Tommy asked Spendling a few more questions about his knowledge of explosives then asked him to wait in the recreation tent. "If I were you, I'd stay. You'll be safer here than on the streets."

As Winston escorted him away, Tommy turned to the others. "Thoughts?"

"I believe him," Barbara said. "We've been working on the idea that Spendling planted the bombs in the photocopier, possibly for revenge. What if we're looking at this the wrong way round? What if he was the target?"

David seemed doubtful. "But the timing of the explosion, all the police being called back?"

Tommy took up Barbara's argument. "What if that's just coincidence? What if the bombs were supposed to be isolated and only went off simultaneously because of the gas leak?"

Barbara nodded. "I know that's a big coincidence, but it's possible. If this Daffyd was worried Spendling would talk or if..." Her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"It was something Stuart said, that men will do anything for love."

"Oh, you think. Hmm, yes, possible."

"He sounded mean enough, maybe a bit unhinged."

David looked from one to the other. "You think Jones did it because he was jealous of Spendling?"

Tommy tried not to smile as he flicked back through his notes. The lad was quickly learning to interpret what Winston referred to as their 'private gobbledygook'. "It's a possibility we can't ignore."

David began rubbing the left side of his face. "David?"

"Sir, I think I knew something that I didn't tell you."

"Yes?"

"Jones told me once that his brother had spent time in South America and Australia."

"Relevance?"

"He had something to do with blasting in open cut mines."

Tommy thought about it. "Blood brother or foster brother? Was this brother Davies?"

"I don't know."

"Then find out!"

"Yes, Sir." David began to type furiously. Tommy saw the anxiety and guilt on the young policeman's face and regretted snapping. He ran his fingers through his hair. This case was beginning to get to him.

Barbara turned to look at David. "Hey, don't feel bad."

"I should have remembered. That's something directly relevant."

"Our memory only works by having triggers. As detectives, we solve the puzzle one piece at a time. Some pieces are like blue sky. You need the other pieces to make them meaningful." David gave her a grateful smile.

Tommy agreed. "Clues are only the mistakes of perpetrators. If it is the same man, it gave Jones access to knowledge and semtex. See what you can find. Have Winston help if you need to and the local boys. The DI and I are going to the hospital to see if Lewis or Hathaway know anything about Jones or Davies."

"I'll phone you as soon as I have anything."

"You were a bit hard on David," Barbara said as they walked to the car.

"I know."

"That's it?"

"I didn't want this life anymore. I wanted to retreat here and have a quiet life. I want us to be able to enjoy time together, not have to solve cases. I want to be home, in my bed, making love with you."

"But?"

"Part of me enjoys the challenge. And I've missed working with you. But we can't work together beyond this case."

"But we can share your bed."

Tommy smiled. "Ever the pragmatist. Come on then, let's get this solved."

* * *

Robbie was sitting by the window in a wheelchair. His leg was elevated and supported but a strut. Tommy stopped dead in his tracks and put his arm out to stop Barbara marching into the room. Laura was bent over Robbie, who had no pants on. She appeared to be vigorously rubbing his groin. Robbie had his head back and a huge smile. Laura looked up and immediately stopped her ministrations. "Tommy! Barbara! I was just..."

"Sorry to interrupt."

To Tommy's horror, Barbara pushed past him. "How are you feeling?"

Laura turned the wheelchair to face them, and Tommy was relieved to see Robbie was wearing small cotton shorts. "Itchy!," he replied. "Laura was just rubbing in some cream. I had a reaction to that yellow stuff they paint on you."

Behind them, James began to laugh. It started as a small chuckle but built into a good chortle. Everyone looked at each other and understood what Tommy had thought.

"I wish, lad. Not quite up to that just yet," Robbie said with a hint of regret.

"Any news?" a red-faced Laura asked.

They briefed them then questioned them about Jones and Davies. "Sorry I don't know more," Robbie said, "I still can't believe it was a copper."

"I can," James said. "Davies is an unpleasant man. So was Jones but I can't see him blowing himself up."

"I might have an idea," Laura said as she gave Robbie a quick kiss on the cheek. "You'll have to do without me for a few hours. I need to find Stuart and check something on Jones' body."

"Okay, love."

Laura paused at the door. "And Tommy, if you want to rub cream into Robbie's other leg for me, feel free."

The others began to laugh. Tommy tried to keep a straight face. When Barbara slid her arm around his waist and rubbed his back, he relented and after a quick kiss joined in their laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay - a cracked bone in my wrist slows my typing. The last section is borderline M - you can ignoire it and still imagine what happens.

* * *

Tommy surveyed his audience. ACC Innocent looked tired. She had been fending off the media and trying to reassure the Oxford hierarchy that the town and their university was safe. Hillier had returned to London, but Tommy knew he regularly phoned which visibly annoyed the ACC. It was bad enough having Cheif Constable Coleman breathing down her neck. He was grateful though that she was shielding his team from the politics.

"Ma'am," he began, "thanks for attending this briefing. We think we have pieced together the puzzle. We'd like to run it by you before we make arrests."

"Run through the whole thing for me, so we're sure." Innocent's shoulders relaxed. Tommy could see her relief that they were on the verge of a breakthrough.

"Certainly." Tommy moved to stand in front of a map of the building. "The key facts are that there were two bombs hidden in each of the main photocopiers, here and here. They exploded simultaneously, either because they were linked or because there was a slow gas leak in the building which seems to have been in the line that ran along this wall here and effectively linked both rooms. Seventeen people were killed, and several others wounded. From the injury patterns, our pathologists have been able to determine the locations of the deceased before the explosion. Laura, perhaps you'd like to continue this part."

"Thanks. Most of the bodies had no material evidence regarding the crime, but two did. The first, Donna Higgins…"

"I remember Donna," the ACC interrupted, "such a shame. Sorry, Laura."

"Donna's body was dismembered suggesting that she was very close to the point of impact. Initially, we thought she was outside of the copier room. Now we believe she was in the room and may have inadvertently triggered the explosion."

Innocent gasped. "How?"

Tommy continued. "Ms Higgins was friendly with Peter Spendling, the man who serviced the photocopiers. During his interview, he revealed that she had rung earlier to report a fault. He was scheduled to service the machine the next morning. With the recall of officers, however, Laura and Stuart suggested that she might have tried to fix it herself, thinking it might be needed. When we asked Spendling, he told us he had previously given her the service access code. That code unlocks the machine to allow deeper servicing beyond just the clearing of paper jams."

Stuart took up the story. "That code was written in pen on the inside of her palm. We believe that the code triggered the bomb, not a remote device as first thought."

ACC Innocent frowned. "So, you think what exactly?"

Tommy nodded to Barbara. "We think ma'am that the intended victim was Spendling. Both machines had been rigged, but we believe they were to be single explosions. The second one was only there in case the first failed."

"Why would someone target a photocopy repairman? I know we all get frustrated by the damned things, but that seems somewhat extreme."

"By his own admission, Spendling had been caught up selling drugs for an Oxford crime syndicate headed by Dafydd Davies."

Innocent frowned. "We've been invaded by the Welsh mafia?"

Tommy tried to keep a straight face. "Ma'am, Davies foster brother was Constable Jones. We believe Jones had been helping Davies with his crimes. Jones hated Spendling because he was on the losing point of a love triangle between Higgins, Spendling and himself."

"So, let me get this straight. A corrupt police officer allowed his brother to try to kill his rival, in front of his would-be girlfriend in a police station?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes, essentially. We believe Jones may have planted the bombs."

"But he was killed."

"Bad timing or his foster brother was trying to kill him too. Jones was supposed to be on patrol but had bad diarrhoea and had returned to the station. Laura confirmed the illness from his inflamed intestines. We believe Davies contacted Jones with the threat. I'm sure Jones knew everyone was being recalled, but I do not think he knew the bombs would go off, or if he did, he believed the damage would be confined to one area. I think he thought it would take a while for Spendling to be called in."

"Where is Davies now?"

"We think he is still hold up in Cowley ma'am. He probably thinks there is nothing to link him."

"How did they make the bomb?"

"Davies spent time in Australia and South America in open cut mines under an assumed name, David Jones. We believe he picked up the expertise or contacts there," Tommy replied.

"Arrest him. Bring him in and shake his tree until we know." Innocent turned to everyone on the team. "Thank you for your hard work. I know this has been stressful and personal for many of you. It is appreciated. If Davies is responsible, though, I want a one hundred percent water-tight case. No if, no buts, no wriggle room or interpretations lawyers can use to get him off. And I want to know exactly what Jones' role was in this too."

A series of 'yes, ma'am' echoed around the room.

"That went well," Barbara said to Tommy.

"Yes, but you heard her. We have to nail him yet."

* * *

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes. You just missed Lizzie and Tony."

"Hello, Robbie, Laura," Tommy said, "how are they?"

"Grand. Tony's having counselling, but they'll be fine."

Tommy looked around. "Where's James?"

"Hydrotherapy would you believe. Apparently having a hot bath helps you move your limbs."

"Ignore him. He's turning into a crotchety old man," Laura said. "James has movement in his legs now too. They think he will recover completely with no lasting damage. The pool helps the therapist develop his coordination."

Barbara groaned loudly. "Right now, I'd love a hot bath. It's been a long two days."

"But our case is watertight," Tommy said firmly. Since the briefing, they had barely stopped. Interviews, arrests, new leads and additional suspects had meant only brief naps at their desks and hours of painstakingly documenting their case.

"Good!" Robbie said, "Laura told me about Davies. Did he confess?"

Tommy nodded. "Not until one of his henchmen told us about stealing the semtex from a quarry in Yorkshire and rigging two bombs with detonators linked to the service code on the machines. They were only designed to kill the person who entered the code. He was upset about the destruction and blamed Davies."

"So what went wrong?"

"Davies had his own explosives. He simply strapped them onto the bombs and made them bigger. Jones had planted the bombs days before. He had been called by Davies to say Spendling was on his way. Jones opened a small cock in the gas line as planned because Davies had told him that it would build up and cause people to evacuate the building and lessen the chance of collateral damage. Trouble was Jones had eaten lunch with Davies who had slipped a large dose of laxatives into his meal. Davies had planned to kill as many police as possible."

"So he called in the threat?"

"Yes."

"Why kills his brother?"

"He had to sacrifice him so that Jones could not tell anyone what happened. Also, any link to Davies would be overlooked as he assumed no one would think he would kill his own brother."

Robbie shook his head. "We always have to assume the worst in people. And we're usually right."

Tommy nodded. "Anyway we have two days off now, and I'm going to ensure DI Havers here gets her long bath and plenty of bed rest."

Robbie flicked his eyebrows up and down a few times. "So you plan to spend the two days in bed then lad?"

"Something like that," Tommy said cheekily as he ignored Barbara's glare and put his arm around her shoulders.

They said goodbye to Laura and Robbie and walked slowly to the car. Barbara pretended to ignore him so as he unlocked the car for her, Tommy leant over and kissed her. As he suspected, her reticence vanished, and her lips moved eagerly against his own.

"I still want that bath," she said as they paused.

"And I need some sleep. We don't have to rush this Barbara." She nodded and stared at his jacket. "What?" he asked gently.

"If we had done it earlier... Now I'm..." She did not finish her sentence.

"Nervous?"

"Mmm."

Tommy pulled her closer to him. "So am I."

"You? Why?"

"I want to make you happy. I want to fulfil your deepest needs in a way that makes me indispensable to you. I want to hear you scream my name, and whisper it gently. It's natural to fear that I may not be what you need."

"Oh, that makes it worse!"

Tommy stroked her back. "Why?"

"I was only nervous about you seeing me naked. I hadn't thought about not being able to fulfil your deepest needs and being indispensable."

They rested their foreheads together and laughed softly. "I believe that we're overthinking this. You are already indispensable. You are my sanctuary, Barbara. Let's go home."

* * *

Despite being close to exhaustion, Barbara accepted Tommy's offer of a hot bath. "I'll run one for you."

When he called her into his bedroom, the steaming bath was covered in bubbles. Four small candles stood on the rim near the base of the tub and cast a romantic light in the otherwise darkened room. She gave him a gentle kiss. "Thank you."

"Fancy a drink?"

"Something strong but sweet."

Barbara undressed and slipped into the soothing water. All the tension of the case seemed to drain away, to be replaced by a tingling excitement about what might follow. When she heard his footsteps on the stairs, she made sure that the foam covered her.

"A Tommy special," he announced, handing her a dark viscous drink. He sat on the edge of the bath watching her. "May I join you?"

Barbara felt her face flush crimson. "Mmm."

She watched as he kicked off his shoes, removed his socks, then moved behind her. At first, she thought he was uncharacteristically shy until she felt his hands on her shoulders. She let out a long sigh as he gently began to massage them. "Relax," he whispered before he kissed her neck.

"I can't if you keep doing that," she croaked.

Tommy chuckle tickled her neck. "I should join you in there."

She was pleased when he moved back to stand in front of her as he slowly stripped off his shirt and trousers. Seeing his naked chest made her squeeze her legs together. She waited impatiently for him to remove his trunks. Tommy turned and gently blew out all but one of the candles. When he removed his trunks and stepped into the bath, she had only the briefest glimpse of a promising silhouette. The water rose around her as he gently lowered himself into the large bath. When he put his arm around her, she happily cuddled into his side.

"I'm glad that's over," she said taking time to adjust to the feel of his naked skin against hers.

"So am I."

"I hear a but."

Tommy sighed much more heavily than she had expected. "I may as well tell you now. When we had our debrief, Chief Constable Coleman offered me the Superintendent's role here for twelve months, until they get the force re-established."

"I knew he would." Barbara tentatively traced a finger across his chest.

"How?"

"He asked me if I thought we could continue to be professional if we were working and sleeping together."

Tommy mimicked her by running his fingertips across her stomach. "Cheeky sod. What did you tell him?"

"That we could. What did you say?"

"That I intended to marry you."

"Oh!"

Tommy removed his hand from the water and gently stroked her cheek. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes, until I'm actually asked. How did he react to that?"

"He's going to see Robbie and James tomorrow. Wants to promote them both."

Barbara was pleased that there was a solution but also disappointed. "So I'd work for one of them?"

Tommy moved his hand back under the water and zigzagged his finger from her neck to her navel. "No. You are to get your own squad, training fast-tracked officers as detectives. You'd be based here but report to the training officer in Slough, not me."

"Training? Me? Am I to train fast-tracks? University educated, no-idea-about-life fast-tracks?"

Tommy laughed and held her tightly so that she could not leap out of the bath. "Yes. On real cases though and working with Robbie and James. I'd still be involved with important cases."

Barbara swore profusely for about a minute before she was calm enough to speak sensibly. "No."

To her annoyance, Tommy was laughing. "You did such a good job training me," he said, "besides David would be disappointed."

"Why?"

"Coleman agreed to put him into the programme, but only if you train him."

"That's emotional blackmail."

"Only if you really don't want to do it." He ran his fingertips lazily around her breasts. Barbara knew that he understood she was not going to say no.

"I don't, but I think you'd be happier working than doing your book."

"I'm already happier because you are here. So, back to my question. I know I don't have a ring yet and this is not a windswept cliff by the sea, but will you do me the great honour of marrying me?"

"Probably."

"Not quite the answer I expected." Tommy's hands roamed teasingly across her abdomen. "As I said earlier, you are my sanctuary, Barbara. Your love is all I need."

"Then convince me."

"Oh, with pleasure." Tommy kissed her hard as they slid deeper into the tub. One of his hands rested on her thigh before slowly creeping upwards.

Barbara moaned loudly. "Yes. Oh, hell yes!"

"Oh, hell yes, you'll marry me or oh, hell yes, you like what I'm doing?" Now his hand moved with determination. Barbara began to give into sensations that were new and overwhelming."

"Oh, hell yes both! I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too." He kissed her hard as she arched her back against him. "But I think we should move to the bed before we drown."


End file.
